


Harry Potter and Kaname Kuran: The Truth of both identities

by SleepyMortuusAsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter Has a Twin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMortuusAsh/pseuds/SleepyMortuusAsh
Summary: Harry Potter returns to the Dursleys for the summer after suffering at the hands of Lord Voldemort... but he receives a strange letter from a certain 'Headmaster Cross' of a school to meet with Harry for something that changes Harry Potter's life...He accepts and arrived at the beautiful mysterious school, Harry met a dark haired male who led him to the 'Headmaster'...He couldn't understand the sharp pain aimed at his heart when he first saw this stranger... Why does he feel familiar?Follow Harry Potter and Kaname Kuran on a life changing adventure including an alliance with a certain Dark Lord....Will they both have a happy ending? Or will they continued to be haunted by their dark past?The full warnings are inside ^ ^





	1. Chapter One

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hey guys! I hope you'll enjoy my second fanfiction and enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and Harry Potter does NOT belong to me BUT this new character/personality/life is created by me as you'll see in the chapters ^^

Warnings: I'm not sure... I'll make lines in case to warn you before reading stuff you hate ok?

Warnings 2: THERE WILL BE URM.... {SEX} BETWEEN HARRY AND KANAME IN A FUTURE CHAPTER! WARNING

Chapter One:It all begins...

((Harry POV))

I dragged my suitcase up the creaky stairs, completely ignoring Uncle Vernon's angry ranting as the rest of the Dursleys walked in and looked at me in disgust before walking off to the kitchen.

I literally rolled my eyes, today was the beginning of the summer holidays... something I dreaded really badly every damn time I return from Hogwarts.

That old coot, Albus Dumbledore, insisted that I have to stay at "home" as my mother gave me her life to protect me somehow... isn't that dark magic to make it possible as it involves taking life?

i finally entered my tiny almost bare room and dumped the trunk by my bed and flopped onto the old creaky bed... this year was really eventful with the Tasks and ... Voldemort's return...

My eyes darken at the thought of him... that "man" stole his blood to resurrect himself and now has the same protection as me in his blood... kinda gross

Hedwig flew in with a happy hoot that greeted me and then flew to her comfortable cage to eat her meal.

I sighed and smiled at her, she's so beautiful and clever... I turned over on my bed to get comfortable which is an impossible challenge...

Just before I fell asleep, a dark brown owl flew in and dropped a letter on the half-beaten table by my bed. I stared at the mysterious letter then picked up the courage to take the letter and began reading:

/-/-/-

Dear Harry. ,

I am Headmaster Cross of Cross Academy and I hereby invite you to visit me and my school as I have important matters to discuss.

I believe that tomorrow will be the right time for you to come around lunchtime, I will also offer you tea and the Portkey is included with this letter. The password for it is: Cross, it'll take you to the front of the main gates.

Kaname Kuran will be waiting by the main gates as we have high security for the safety of everyone inside, he will assist you to me but he is also involved in the matters I wish to discuss.

I apologise if this is sudden news as I only discovered it recently today, please write a reply and hand it to Caramel, my owl.

Your Sincerely,

Kaien Cross,

Headmaster (Cross)

-/-/-/

I thought about this carefully, whatever this Headmaster discovered must be important to immediately send a letter to me...

This might be dangerous and life-changing but... on the other hand it actually could be good... who knows...

"OUCH!" I yelled in pain in my right hand that was holding the letter and glared at the owl, "Caramel", in front of me.

It hooted impatiently and ruffled its feathers, Hedwig from the other side of the room gave a disproving look at the rude brown owl in the room...

"Ok ok I'll reply" I muttered while grabbing some parchment, ink and a good quill to write:

/-/-/-

Dear Headmaster Cross,

I accept the invitation and will arrive tomorrow around 1pm, thank you very much.

Your Sincerely,

Harry Potter

-/-/-/

I felt satisfied and picked up the Portkey sent to me after giving the reply to Caramel, it was a badge with a type of school chest. It was black and white colour and I guessed this must be the Cross's school logo, I put it on my old side table.

Hedwig hooted and dipped her beak in her water bowl, and then went back to watching me with curiosity and caution...

Many thoughts ran through my mind then I decided to study to complete my homework to take my mind off the thoughts...

((The Next Morning)). [11:22am]

I yawned as I awoke and stretched my back, Hedwig hooted as if saying good morning in a cheerful manner. I checked my watch for the time and groaned...I slept in late again!

I couldn't really help it as I was studying hard last night up to around 2am and fell asleep...

I smiled at Hedwig and slipped out of bed to get dressed, I picked an outfit of; A black crispy shirt with it hanging out, over the tight black jeans, a dark grey, that is close to a black colour, jacket that was ironed and left opened without doing up the black shiny buttons...

I put on my black polished shoes to match my outfit, I didn't want to look stuffy when I'm going out now. Thanks to Draco Malfoy and his complaining about my wardrobe, I looked better and smarter like a pureblood (hint here ^^)...

I yawned and looks in the mirror that hung on the old wooden wardrobe door, I glared at my messy black hair that stuck up everywhere always and tried to flatten it but no success.

I sighed at it and checked my watch, just only 20 minutes passed and there's around an hour left until I use the Portkey to visit this Headmaster Cross guy...

I decided to burn off the time by reading some new books I recently brought, Ron had complained that I was too becoming like book-obsessed Hermione and earned himself a smack on the head by the annoyed girl.

I chuckled to myself at the memory and started to read in the peaceful silent...

/-/

It was nearly 1pm now and I packed my stuff back into my trunk to keep everything together in case...

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and was satisfied except the messy hair... I sighed and picked up the Portkey badge, I said "Cross" to it as soon my watch chimed 1pm...

I was suddenly pulled in by the uncomfortable harsh wind that came out of nowhere and almost fell when I landed on ground finally, I hate Portkey travelling...

I looked at the Cross Academy in awe, it was huge! But not as big as Hogwarts, I prided over this then spotted in a far distance a long black haired man in white uniform with black lining/unusual patterns who is now walking towards the closed gate with a tall tower in front of me...

I politely waited for the strange man to come right up to the gates, I got my first look at his face... it was pale like but healthy, he had red/brownish eyes that glows slightly, well shaped chin and sharp cheekbones and eyes, his long silky dark brown hair was to the bottom of his neck...

The man gave off a strange feeling and aura but somehow it felt familiar, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest but kept still uncomfortably... what was that?

-/-/

The dark brown-haired man came to a stop in front of the gates and talked to a guard besides it who's in the tower, the gates opened and the black haired man walked up to me...

"Hello, I am Kaname Kuran as requested by the Headmaster Cross, I hope you are Harry James Potter?" He asked politely but with no interest and raised his left hand to sweep a few stray hairs that hung over his sharp eyes...

I smiled, "Yes I am Harry Potter, please call me Harry. A pleasure to meet you, Kaname Kuran"

Kaname nodded and asked me to follow him, I nodded and walked behind him to the front of the school. I noticed that Kaname is around 4" (inches) higher than me, I hate being small and thin like...

He lead me throughout the school, I took in everything... it had a sense of History and magic to the school...

We finally arrived at a oak door with 'Headmaster Cross' on it in gold lettering, Kaname kept his face emotionless and opened the door after knocking...

A older man with silver like hair and small glasses leaped up from his chair and ran across the room with his arms out towards Kaname, Kaname merely just sighed and moved a inch that caused the older man to fall on the wooden floor.

"Kaname-sama! Why won't you let me hug youuu?" The silver haired man whined, he wore a colourful hat with pink flowers on the ribbon...

He then noticed me and cheerfully shooked my right hand firmly, "Ohh it's good to have you here, Mr Potter! Please come in and we'll have a cup of tea over the matters, you too Kaname-sama!"

I walked in and seated myself in one of the chairs in front of the desk, the silver haired man cheerfully sat behind his desk. "I am Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of this school and I have discovered some matters that involved you and Kaname-sama in a way" He glanced at Kaname who gave him a confused look in his eyes.

Kaien turned back to me and went serious, "Right, one of the things you would need to know about me is that I'm half wizard as I gained my powers, not born..." I gasped soundlessly sat him and Kaien didn't give a single emotion about this, Kaname stared at the Headmaster in a disbelieving way.

Kaien shrugged it and took out his wand, but a strange seriousness took over him and I became a bit suspicious...

Kaien placed down his wand and looked at me to begin say, "I've called you here as I found a file of your history... or should I say your 'Other' past?" He placed his hands together in front of himself and leaned on them while watching me carefully...

Kaname took his time digesting the information, he raised an eyebrow as if he's saying 'what is it do with me?'...

I opened my mouth to speak but then stopped when Kaien pulled out a heavy file and dropped it on the desk with a loud THUD.

"This is... the evidence Harry..." He said softy and pushed it towards me, I was speechless when I saw my name on the cover but then spotted another name underneath... I frowned...

-/-

Harry James Potter

Kuro Mortuus Kuran

-/-

I stood up immediately in shock, "T-That can't be..." I shuttered and Kaname was staring at the file with shocked and blank eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes...

Kaien watched us with almost sadness and seriousness, "Harry... or Kuro... please open that as it now belongs to you..."

I nod dumbly and opened it then fell back in shock as many small pictures falls out to the floor. I felt like my heart stopped when I saw who's in the pictures... Kaname saw them with wide eyes and put his hands through his hair in shock...

Many pictures included the same happy family...Some included just two tall identical boys with long dark brown hair, exactly same faces but one twin has green eyes and the other red/brownish eyes...

They both have identical black causal clothes and they both have a warm smile each, I could feel the smiles full of happiness and excitement but a hint of dreadwas felt too...

Kaname stared at me if trying to see something through me, I ingnored it as I saw a handwritten letter in the fold of the folder so I took it out and read it silently:

-/-

Dear Kuro,

If you are getting this then this means I'm dead and wasn't able to save your father aswell...

I hope you are having a good life with the Potters... I miss you well

I'm sorry if you hate me, Kuro...

It sounds selfish for me to say that...

But as for the truth, I sacrificed myself for you and Kaname as in return for protection but it will have taken your memories... The Potters agreed to take you if this happens and for emergencies...

You and Kaname are twins and are pureblood vampires of our family... Yuki is your younger sister but also carries a curse of bad luck to everyone around...

Please take this to Kaien Cross as he the only one who can reveal your true form and both memories... aswell as Kaname, I hope he's doing well and I love you both dearly...

I'm sorry for leaving the world and leaving you behind...

I hope you'll find your dreams Kuro and Kaname...

-Mother xxxxxxx

-/-

Tears fell down my cheeks and my hands shook as I pass it to Kaname who jumped up in shock when he finishing reading it, "My... twin brother?" Kaname said while looking at me with hope in his eyes...

Kaien nodded and picked up his wand off the desk, "I apologise for the next action I take now Harry..."

I realised what he meant and opened my mouth to say something but then a spell struck me, it binded me to the ground with random silver chains that grew and grew out of the floorboards.

Kaname looked like he was ready to murder the Headmaster but stepped back when Kaien gave him a look of forceful gleam to stop.

I gasped when the silver chains tighten painfully around my waist, Kaien looked apologetic as he raised his wand to the same level as my forehead, around near the lightening scar...

I struggled quickly to escape when he started to chant old runes and then strange blood red runes appeared around me as if it's part of me, floating and protecting me strictly.

Kaien closed his eyes tightly and looked away when he said, "Break..." then immediate cracking spreaded on the runes, causing me to scream in pain at the cracking feeling stabbing my body over and over...

I carried on sobbing and begging for it to stop when one by one exploded like glass shards hit by a hammer, Kaname looked like he's ready to rip off his own ears much to this torturous scene...

i panted heavily and spotted the last big rune, it started to crack and caused me even more intense pain then the other recent ones, I thrashed in the the chains while screaming, "NO! PLEASE!"

I gasped as the last rune was close to shattering, I shivered as power ran through me that I never felt before and my hair grew slightly...

I looked at Kaname quickly and he was watching with a pained expression, I smiled as the last rune shattered finally and darkness took over me...

-KK-KK-

I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I HAVE checked all characters' names in case I misspelled them but none, I will post a picture of new Kuro tomorrow but it is NOT drawn by me and credit goes to its owner

See ya next chapter!

~Sleepy ^^


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter two ^^ please leave reviews and I will answer every question you guys question but I don't like mean comments please, I've worked for hours on every single chapter on my profile even if it's small... whatever back to story ^^

plus I have done Kaname's POV here ^^

Disclaimer:Vampire Knight and Harry Potter does NOT belong to me but the made-up character of a twin of Kaname is created by me and is the original ^^

Warnings: Might include blood sucking vampire stuff ^^

Chapter Two: The Kuran Twins...

(((Kaname's POV)))

It was so painful to watch Kuro scream in pain as the runes break and shattered, my hands shook badly and the windows started cracking from the tension in the air caused by me...

The last rune shattered finally, but the last look as Harry Potter with his green glowing eyes looking back at me and he just smiled through the pain...

I watched him fall limply when all runes were gone, I jump up quickly to reach him when the chains disappeared. I pulled my dear brother into my arms in worry, cold sweat formed on his forehead...

But then I gasped, his appearance started changing immediately...

His face reshaped itself to exactly the same as mine, his eyes' shape sharpen as well as his cheekbones same as mine, his hair grew and changed colour at the same time which matched mine and his skin grew paler as well as his body which grew the same shape as mine...

I was now looking at the same copy of me who breathed heavily and shivered, I looked at Kaien who nodded to confirm that he's waking up...

I pulled him further up into a slightly sitting position but comfortable, he stirred and opened his eyes finally revealling red/brownish eye colour then quickly changed to a darker green colour that matched the familiar eyes in the pictures from the file.

I smiled...

(((Kuro's POV)))

Kaname's face was the first thing I saw as soon as I opened my heavy eyes finally, he smiled which made a strange warmth that ran throughout my body.

I noticed immediately that I have long dark brown hair that hung to the bottom of my neck and looked to Kaien who watched me and Kaname silently on a sofa on the other side of the office.

He smiled cheerfully and walked towards me, Kaname gripped me and pulled me closer to his chest. I could smell the softness and the naturalness from his hair which was the exactly same as mine and breathed in deeply.

Kaien looked at me apologetic and guiltily said," I'm sorry Kuro-sama, I had to do it without any panicking otherwise you would've never survived it, I hope you understand and I am SO sorry that you had to feel the horrible pain but aleast you have your true self back..."

I smiled and nodded gratefully, "I understand, Headmaster Cross. Please don't worry "

Kaien smiled gratefully and dodged Kaname's piercing glare as he bent down to study my face, "hmmmm as expected, Your vampire side will come in 3 hours so I'll let you, Kaname-sama, to take him to your room. You'll know what to do ^^ "

Kaname nodded and lifted me up much to my embarrassment, I took the file first and we left the office.

-/-

It was odd being carried by someone, especially my twin which reminded me of Fred and George Weasley, I smiled at the funny memories of them and their pranks. They gave me a lot of support which got me going...

We arrived in front of a mansion-like building, away from the school and other dorms.

As we reached the huge wooden doors, Kaname whispered in my ear, "Watch out for the other vampires, ok? They... going to go crazy with another alike-me so good luck"

He chuckled at my confused face and opened the doors, I saw several people there waiting, I suspected them the vampires that Kaname was talking about...

They immediately spotted me and gasped, looked from me to Kaname and repeatedly looked at us both. I began felt irritated and Kaname noticed this, he chuckled and began talking, "I have a twin brother who I only found him today so be respectful to him please and be comfortable around Kuro..."

Kaname nodded at them and carried me up the left side stairs, chuckling to himself at their reactions... this clearly made his day...

-/-

Kaname opened a door to what looked like his bedroom, it was neat &a simple and has a nice nature smell that felt comforting. He laid me on his white soft bed, brushing some stray hairs away from my forehead and sat by me.

He noticed my jacket, "Aren't you hot Kuro? I'll take it off for you."

i nodded and he gently but firmly removed my jacket and put my wand in the dresser next to the bed in case, I felt sleepier and exhaustedly fell asleep...

(((Kaname's POV)))

I smiled as he fell asleep, it was strange for my mirror-like to look so relaxed and exhausted unlike myself. I'll have to teach him to hold his expression in check, in order to not embarrass both of us by the cheeky vampires...

I slowly slipped out of the bed and covered my brother with the soft blanket, I decided to stare out of the tall windows, it was peaceful until Kuro awoke...

[[3 hours later]]

i quickly rushed to Kuro's side as his vampire side should come at any second, I felt worried enough and held his right hand which was unlike me at all...

A whimper was heard and I quickly snapped to Kuro's face which was now twisted in pain and gasped for air...

I forced myself to watch him flinch in agony and his white gleaming fangs finally grew out, his heartbeat slowly disappeared and he became short of breath. It was horrible to watch but I must be here for him...

As soon as his heartbeat stopped, his eyes flew open and they were glowing crimson red...

(((Kuro's POV)))

My eyes snapped open when my heart stopped, burning thirst rose from my throats and I whimpered at the pain...

Kaname was by my side, watching me carefully and I tried to speak but came out with a croak. He smiled and pulled me to his chest while whispering, "Drink from me Kuro, you need it"...

I felt myself tensed up and he just pulled me closer to his neck, it was tempting and my throat burned really badly now. I sighed in defeat and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him closer, I opened my mouth and bit into his neck quickly...

Sweet crimson blood filled my mouth and I moaned slightly, I drank a little more until the burning disappeared and licked the wounds to heal them.

"Thanks Kaname" I said happily while licking off the reminding escaped blood on my chin but missed a spot unknowingly, Kaname chuckled and licked the leftover spot. I jumped slightly and I blushed lightly, hoping he wouldn't see it.

Kaname has obviously seen the blush and chuckled, he then stroked my hair much to my embarrassment, "I have some clothes for you to wear at the moment as we are the same size" He smiled and jerked his head slightly at a neatly folded clothes pile.

I climbed out of the bed and Kaname went by the window to stare out of it while pointing to the door on the other side of the bedroom,"The bathroom's there if you want to get changed privately as I don't mind"

I shrugged my shoulders, I'm comfortable around boys when it comes to getting changed especially from my time in the Gryffindor boy dorms, I unbuttoned my shirt while noticing the messy escaped bloodlets from drinking Kaname's blood that was on the collar...

I took off my jeans aswell and picked up the black ironed trousers, I put it on and then the crispy white shirt with one black lining on the collar flaps. They felt comfortable and I smiled, I grabbed my wand out of the dresser and went to the window next to Kaname.

"Sorry I'm going to summon Hedwig so I'm going to open one if you don't mind ^^" I said cheerfully and opened one before Kaname said anyway, I whispered something to my wand and a loud familiar CRACK was heard.

I smiled and put my wand in my wand hoster on my left arm, I chuckled at Kaname's confused face and saw a flash of white and my face paled...

Hedwig flew into the room at a high alarmingly speed and hooted loudly as she saw me, I backed off slightly while she eyed me up and then suddenly made the rush for my ears.

I yelped in regret and ran for it, Kaname watched me with amusement and chuckled when I lost the battle and I walked up to him with Hedwig pecking at my poor ears...

"So this is Hedwig? She's beautiful Kuro" Kaname commented and reached for her head with a crooked finger, surprisingly she didn't complain or bite, she just let Kaname stroked her comfortably.

I sighed and glared at Hedwig to stop pecking my left ear, she ingnored it completely and hooted cheekily. I sighed and asked her to collect my stuff politely, she nodded and disappeared with a CRACK.

"How can she do that, may I ask?" Kaname asked with slight fascination, I chuckled and explained "Me and Hedwig share a special bond that is rare and it gives her the ability to carry heavy items, quicker means of travel, a longer life and ability to heal."

Kaname was impressed and wanted to learn about it more but was patient anyway. He watched me searching in my jacket and took out owl treats ready...

Hedwig appeared again with my large trunk and her cage of course, I thanked her and gave her the treats, she hooted happily and flew into her cage to eat them.

I felt Kaname's curiosity for my trunk, I chuckled and opened it after hissing "Lily " in Parseltongue. Kaname jumped at hearing me talk in snake tongue, I smirked and searched in my trunk for something.

My trunk is neat and clean, Kaname looked at my Hogwart books in interest and I said to him that he is free to read them whenever he likes to. I found my photo album at the side of the trunk near the clothes but clenched my jaw and put it to one side as I continued searching.

I found my best black soft V-jumper and put it on with the shirt tucked out, Kaname's nose wrinkled in distaste and watched me putting everything away in my trunk.

Kaname nodded and lead me out of the bedroom and we made our way to the entrance hall, the most of the vampires I saw earlier were there but two wasn't there.

I walked down the stairs by Kaname's side, the vampires looked at us and waved cheerfully, I smiled softly at them. One of the vampires, a girl with blonde brownish hair (it's hard to tell her hair colour from the anime... -_-) squealed loudly and was close to fainting, I looked at my twin with amusement at the fact he has fan girls but hasn't smiled at them, so unemotional...

I chuckled to myself, one of the vampires came towards me with excitement and bashing feeling. He had blonde hair and Kid-like face with bright blue eyes and small body, "Hey Kuro-sama, my name is Hanabusa Aibo and you look exactly like Kaname-sama! "

I nodded back politely and learned the rest of the vampires' names, Kaname simply said afterwards that we should see the Headmaster now. I nodded and walked with him to the office, it was peaceful without the students in the summer holiday.

We arrived at Kaien's office and knocked on it, I walked in after Kaname to see the Headmaster at his desk on some paperwork, "Ah! Hello guys! How are you doing Kuro-sama?".

"I have been doing fine Headmaster, thank you" I replied politely, Kaien gave a loud squeal that made me groan. Not him aswell...

"Oh my gosh! You sound exactly like Kaname-sama! How cute!" He squealed and Kaname had the exactly same annoyed expression as me which made Kaien squealed more.

Kaien immediately stopped after coughing in embarrassment, "Oh yes Kuro-sama are you going to stay here? It's summer holiday anyway!"

I nodded and then frowned, "Headmaster, what about Hogwarts after the summer break ends?"

Kaien nodded, "Ah, that could be a problem as you are well known as The Boy Who Lived to the Wizarding World... I'll discuss it with you a week before the summer holiday ends, ok? Thank you"

Kaname was a little confused but didn't show it, I could feel it... must be a twin bond... no wonder how Fred and George got on so well and looked like they was talking through thoughts...

"Also Headmaster... the burden of defeating the dark lord is on me for awhile so I don't think it's gone... " I said uncomfortably, both Kaien and Kaname saw that.

Kaien sighed and got up to walk over to me, placed his hand on my shoulder which felt comforting, "Kuro... you're not the famous Harry Potter right now, You're Kuro Kuran who has a caring twin brother and has amazing caring people behind you rather than fame and money greedy people following you like stalkers... remember that please"

I was close to tears at the inspirational speech and nodded happily, Kaien smiled and sat at his desk again. He closed his eyes, I looked at him confused until I hear his mumbling which made me rolled my eyes, "I'm going to fix that smile in my memory forever..."

Kaname sighed and we left the office to go out in the gardens, I thought it was beautiful and breathed in the flesh air. Kaname watched me with a small smile and we hanged out in the gardens for a few hours, we chatted about the past few years.

Kaname was shocked to hear that I survived so much and understood when I didn't want to talk about my Hogwarts third year...

A few butterflies flew onto the grass that we sat on and I smirked when Kaname accidentally got a pile of mowed grass all over him...

i smiled, perhaps the summer break will be good...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ I think it's pretty good chapter, please review with any questions that I will try to answer truthfully as possible ^^ see ya in next chapter

~Sleepy (^~^) /


	3. Chapter Three

Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story and please leave a review as I will always answer them in the next chapters

*yawns* byeee ^^

~Sleepy

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter Three: Dumbledore problem

((Albus Dumbledore POV))

I popped a lemon sour sweet in my mouth and sucked on it with a twinkle in my eyes. Harry Potter have returned to those muggles now, I hope they do a good job on him as I need him broken as possible... anything for the greater good...

Then my devices on Harry Potter exploded immediately, I jumped up from my Hogwarts throne and rushed over to the burning devices as the twinkle disappeared from my eyes...

As smoke rode from the exploded parts, I relieased that I must check on him... I have never needed to check on him for years... but this was urgent...

I quickly wrapped my robes and took the Portkey to the Dursleys' house, it took me immediately with a POP and I appeared on the street with neat row of houses.

My nose wrinkled at the boring same houses as I walked towards number four, I glanced at the windows. Only one was on, the big one on the ground floor...

I walked up the door and knocked, a large red-faced man opened the door in such a force that showed off his foul mood but he put on his fake pokerface, "Ah! What can I do for you, gentleman?"

The twinkle came into my eyes as I asked the beefy man, "Where is young Harry? I do need to see him, Dursley."

He grew angry, "We haven't got the brat, he's gone! So go away!" He yelled and slammed the door, I narrowed my eyebrows in 'concern'.

Where is Harry Potter?

-/-/

((Kuro's POV))

Kaname taught me everything I needed to know about our family, vampires, the Cross Academy and its student systems and so much more. Thanks to the super memory given by my vampire side, I now can remember everything...

i grew constantly worried about the Minstry and Dumbledore but Kaname kept me busy so I wouldn't think much of the Wizarding World, we slept in the same bed in his bedroom. He insisted that we share his room as I guessed that he didn't want to let me go which was understandable.

But when I asked him about our younger sister, Yuki, he simply looked away and said that she left him for someone else in mind, nothing else was spoken but I saw his memories... it was heartbreaking

Our twin bond grew day by day, we could now speak to each other in thoughts or show the memories if not talking. I found this useful and also joked a lot to him in thoughts... epically about the Night students

They often argued and joked around but become almost quiet and serious when me and Kaname are around, I was interested in them a lot and kept my face emotionless like Kaname.

Kaname told me about blood tablets and showed me how they worked... I hated the taste of them immediately...

He merely just sighed and told me it's a way of accessing blood but he'll allow me to drink from him if needed, I was happy about that and said I'll allow him to drink from me too. He was taken aback but smiled, I never really got his answer...

It has been a week and five days since the first day, I am now up one of the tall towers with Kaname. I loved this tower as I could see above everything and it felt peaceful.

The wind blew my hair in a non messy way as I turned to look at Kaname, his eyes was glazed as if lost in thought. He snapped out of it and looked at me questioningly, I shook my head and looked out to the forest feeling the naturalness from it.

"Kuro, would you like to see the library?" He asked, I perked up, "How come you never told me?!"

He chuckled, "It never came up, we were busy anyway, come on" He spoke while walking a few steps down the staircase, I followed after taking one last look at the beautiful sight of the school and forest.

He led me throughout the school a corridor that had huge oak doors at the end and opened them, the old smell of books hit me nose and I breathed in.

I love the smell of books for a weird reason as it contained history in every page, the beautiful sight of high bookshelves excited me.

Comfortable chairs and tables with matching wooden chairs was everywhere in a comfy way that matched the bookshelves well. There was a fireplace with soft sofas in front and there was stairs leading up to a small floor in a corner with had more bookshelves and a few tables with chairs.

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked as he watched my face, I immediately replied "Yes! I do!" and flinged my hands in the air in excitement. He shook his head and went off to search for a book, I explored the library for something interesting to read.

I often came here as possible and read a lot, Kaname mostly came with me or stayed in our room.

-/-/

I was reading a history book when Kaname came in the library and told me that we need to see the Headmaster, we went to the softie's office and both nearly got hugged much to our annoyance.

"Ah Kuro-sama, I have news... Albus Dumbledore have been searching for you in every possible way and is close... he's now tracking where the badge Portkey took you so we need to be alert." Karin paused and continued, "As the Portkey was foreign, it will be easy for him and the British Ministry to track it down to here... It's not your fault Kuro-sama, it's mine as I forgot they can track foreign Portkeys..."

I frowned and Kaname's eye twitched in annoyance about the meddling old coot, Kaien sighed.

"I am not sure we can trust Dumbledore, Kuro-sama. He ruined your life by leaving you with the humans that abused you and it was about a mere 'fortune telling' glass ball... Do you want to go to Hogwarts? I think Kaname can go aswell if you want to go with him aswell, I will be able to keep in touch by letters and fire calls... it's yours and Kaname's choice, not mine!" Kaien put his hands up in the air as if defeated...

'We should go, Kuro... from your point of view, I think it sounds... how should I put it?... magical... ' Kaname spoke to me with the thoughts ability. I looked to him worriedly, would it be safe for us?

He nodded at me and I looked back to Kaien, "We may go if allowed, if anything goes wrong or dangerous we're leaving immediately... I'm sorry but it is very dangerous..." I spoke as I turned to my twin fondly.

'Sounds fair, I agree to it... I cannot promise no damages to whom dares to hurt you, physically and emotionally ' Kaname added to the thoughts.

He nodded at Kaien and I sighed, "Ok ok, but what about my other self as 'Harry Potter?"

Karien frowned, "I thought about that but I can't do much about it as it's your choice whether you want to tell the public the truth, plus you can ruin Dumbledore by adding that he left you with those abusive 'Muggles' you call them and you had a twin brother whom you're supposed to be going to instead of a family you don't know and not even related to..."

I grinned, I would definitely ruin Dumbledore, plus Rita Skeeter might help...

Then I relieased," But I would be dragging Kaname into this mess aswell, I can't let that happen... they would go crazy and the reporters would be having a field day..."

Kaname shook his head, "I do not mind, Kuro. I'm rather used to this type of mess as a high pureblood, you would get the same aswell when it's announced..."

"If you say so then alright... we'll get you a wand and other stuff for Hogwarts, is there shops nearby Headmaster?" I asked Kaien, he nodded "Yes there are, I will go with you in town. We'll go tomorrow as I am not busy all day!" He said cheerfully.

I turned to Kaname and smiled slightly at him, he did the same to me. Kaien watched us like a fangirl squealing while hiding in bushes watching a cute moment. I ingnored that look, "We will make our leave now Headmaster, I will write to Professor McGonagall as she is in charge of the student list. Goodbye and thank you"

Kaien waved happily as we left and Kaname had a gleam of excitement in his eyes. I chuckled and went back to our room to write a letter which said;

-/-

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I would like to make a request that I, Kuro Kuran, return to Hogwarts in place of Harry Potter. I will explain on the 1st September when I return to Hogwarts about what has happened that came to this...

I also would like my twin, Kaname Kuran, to come aswell. He is a pureblood like me and has magic, we are going to get his wand and we live together so may he go aswell?

Plus I would like a resorting as I cannot stay in Gryffindor as Harry Potter anymore, thank you Professor. Do not let Albus Dumbledore find out about this as he is coming to me in a few days, I will explain to him by then.

Your Sincerely,

Kuro Kuran

-/-/

I smiled and called Hedwig, she hooted happily and took the offered letter and disappeared with a CRACK.

I waited for Kaname to come upstairs, he is telling the Night students (vampires remember?) about Hogwarts and that he's (hopefully) going.

A little while later, he came upstairs with a exhausted look on his face, obviously showing that they all argued.

"They said that they all want to go... as quoting, 'We all stick together like family'... is it actually possible for them to go?" He curiously asked me, I thought hard about it.

"If they find a match with any wands then yes they would receive a letter to go to Hogwarts..." I have been reading about how the invitations worked for witches and wizards who gets to go to Hogwarts, I thought it was a neat system immediately...

Kaname frowned and nodded, "They would have to come with us then to get wands..."

I nodded aswell and heard the sudden yells of excitement from the vampires below, I chuckled and went to pick my potions book for Hogwarts...

Hogwarts will have to face them this year...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well that's it for today! Please leave a review to ask me anything and help me out with any mistakes, pleaseeeee

Thank you! ^^

~Sleepy - -zzz


	4. Chapter Four

Heyyy guys! I hope you'll enjoy Chapter Four of this fanfiction! Please leave a review as I will read them and answer any questions ^^

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Vampire Knight does not belong to me but the Kuro character is created by me and a few new storylines created from my mind, anything happens after Yuki left with Zero is created by me or put together ^^

Warnings: I am not exactly sure...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter Four: Never Alley

((Kuro's POV))

[[The next day, morning]]

I wearily opened my eyes and rubbed them, I almost jumped violently when Kaname's sleeping face was in front of mine. I sighed softly and smiled at how relaxed he is and his dark brown hair spread all over his face and the white soft pillow.

I slowly slipped out of bed but my right arm was pulled back suddenly and I found myself in Kaname's chest, I looked up and his eyes were still closed. My left eye twitched and struggled to get out but his grip tightened.

"Kaname? Can you let me go please?" I said while watching his face, his eyes suddenly opened and met with mine. He smirked which made my eye twitched even more, "Nope..." He smirked even more...

I groaned and tried to escape aswell but stopped immediately when Kaname's face buried in my head, I froze.

"Kuro... I'm afraid that Dumbledore person will... take you away from me... I can't lose when I only had you since the beginning of summer holiday... Please promise me you won't leave me like Yuki..." He spoke quietly, trying not to cry...

My face softened and spoke quietly aswell, "Kaname don't worry... I won't leave you since you my brother... I want to stay with you forever "

He loosen his arms around me and I lifted my hand to his face in a comforting way, "Why are you panicking before? What made you think like that?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind, just it came up and I kinda spoke it out loud... let's get changed" He let me go completely to climb out and walked up to the wardrobe.

I slipped out of the bed and walked behind him to look at the clothes, they were all hanging up neatly.

He picked his usual black shirt and ironed black trousers, a black jacket, underwear and socks. He took them and laid them on the bed to begin unbuttoning his white night shirt.

I looked for an outfit and then settled on a white shirt with a V-neck black jumper, black trousers and some socks and underwear.

We both got changed and walked downstairs to meet with the others after grabbing our coats. Kaname has a long black coat with up-turned collars and mine's a dark green coat with fake dark grey fur trimmed hood.

The entire Night class was waiting on the comfortable sofas in the entrance hall with their coats on and chatting loudly. They all stopped and looked at us with cheerful smiles, my mouth twitched in threatening way ...

There was a knock on the huge main doors, Hanabusa got up and walked over to the doors to open one, Kaien cheerifully skipped into the hall, "Hello students! Come on then, Kaname-sama told me that you would like to go but first we need get you a wand shall we?"

Kaname's face was blank as the others cheered and I smiled...

[[Arrived in town]]

"Alright, I just need to open the entrance to Never Alley (Credits to Neverland for the idea ^^) and then we can find the shop." Kaien said quietly to us as we walked through the town and then took a sharp turn into an abandoned dark alley.

Kaien checked the area and put up a notice me not charms before tapping the bricks on the last wall at the end of the alley. It melted away instead of bricking away like Diagon Alley's does which I must admit Never Alley's way is cooler.

It finished and revealed a stone pathway to a busy street with many wizards and witches bustling around, doing their own businesses. Lanterns floated all over the street, a warm smell of pumpkin spice and butterbeer was in the air as we walked in and the wall behind us returned to its normal state as before.

Bottles of different coloured Potions, polished broomsticks, colourful delicious sweets, ironed and tidied robes and matching neat outfits, all sorts of metal cauldrons and many interesting others were spotted in the colourful window displays while I looked at all of the shops.

We came to a stop that had a sign which said 'Thomsons' quality wands since 1700s' on it (I created the name randomly and thought it sounds good plus the shop^^), the door with glass in the middle and all frames of the shop, like the window frames, was painted in a deep blue.

A few model wands was showed in the main window display and dark red curtains hung up on every window from the inside.

We entered the shop, a soft chime of a golden bell was heard when Kaien opened the glass door. A dark haired man, around in his 30s, stood behind the counter in front of us and looked up from his paperwork on the counter. I saw high wooden shelves of wand boxes lined up behind the man in neat rows across the room and down to the end.

"Ah Kaien Cross, it's a pleasure to see you again. Are those your students from Night class I heard about? Nice to meet you all." The man said politely.

"Yes they are, please meet Jasper Thomson who is a great wandmaker here! I had my first wand from here before and met his father aswell! " Kaien said cheerfully and the man nodded.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Jasper asked us, Hanabusa cheerfully volunteered and Jasper took out the measuring tape with silver markings which I recognised was the same as Ollivander's.

After a while, all vampires had a chosen wand, Kaname was the last one and Jasper was extremely busy trying to find a wand suited for Kaname.

"Alright then, I think we will need to get you a custom made wand as your combination may be rare or more than one..." Jasper spoke and led me and Kaname to the back while the others wait by the counter.

He opened a oak door and we entered a small room with four tables in rows that had similar sorting on each one.

There was small blocks of all types of wood on a row, bottled objects and coloured liquids on the next and all sorts of different objects and parts such as feathers on the next. The last one was full of paperwork with drawings on it that looked like runes...

"Please will you touch all of them, which then feel warm, until you've found your wand wood and core or more such as rare ones/runes which may take long but will suit you." Jasper said while sitting in a chair while watching Kaname carefully.

I followed Kaname and watched when he touched all of the objects and picking up ones that warmed immediately, in the end he got; Blackthorn wood, Dragon heartstring, a vile of pureblood vampire blood and a magical raven feather.

"Interesting, interesting indeed. I will make it for you." Jasper spoke and then turned to me... "But Kuro-sama I noticed that the wand you have is not correct for your core as it's restricting your magic to a low level, which you may have noticed that some spells fail to work at first like Transfiguration... do you want a custom one? Your core is similar to your twin's"

I let the words sink in my thoughts, no wonder Ollivander had a gleam in his eyes when he gave the wand that was brother to Voldemort's... I have been lied to! It was Dumbledore!

I nodded and walked over to the tables to run my hands over all objects, I got a same combination as Kaname's but a rune glowed when I walked past the table full of runes. Jasper jumped up and grabbed the glowing rune and looked at it...

"I... can't believe it! Y-You are the Master ... o-of Death..." He slammed nervously, "Only the M-Master of Death need... this rune..."

"Please calm down Jasper-sama, could you explain?" I spoke, uncertain.

He nodded as he walked over to Kaname to collect his wand combinations, walked over to a metal table with equipment hanging up on pegs on the wall on the other side of the room.

-/-

"The Master of Death have the Deadly Hallows which he can only control. They are the Elder wand known as The DeadStick, I believe Dumbledore have it in his custody at the moment...

The second one is the Resurrection Stone which can, supposedly, brings back your loved ones from the dead. I am not sure where it is...

The last one is the Invisibility cloak which can hide anyone under it but never gets wore down like other fake ones, you already have this one which is passed down from your adopted father...

Apparently if all of them chooses you, like in your case, you can become Master of Death. Truely Death itself... The legend of how it first started is famous along all wizards and witches but it is not confirmed if it's true... I will give you the book of it for you...

The Master of Death always have this rune which all wandmakers know that he is the Master of Death... It is rune of Life and Death... it is most feared above all 'Dark' magic/curses but luckily it is invisible to all but true wandmakers and the owner...

It requires your blood and it'll absorb the blood and it's magic in it so it will only work for you which means it cannot work for others and cannot break aswell..." Jasper finished while he finished Kaname's wood carving and started on the core already...

-/-

"I understand... I'll give my blood but I will watch please as I am interested in Wand crafting myself, how come that Dumbledore got my Elder wand? I never gave it to him or touched it before..."

"Ah the wand choosen you since birth then, if not won by battle, which is extremely rare for you Kuro-sama. Dumbledore may have won it from its previous owner but choose you when you were born so he would noticed that it will not work for him completely... it's in his custody as he had it before you were born, you can summon it when you enter Hogwarts again as it belongs to you..."

"Wait... how did you know I go to Hogwarts?" I asked suspiciously, Jasper smirked and taps his nose cheekily as if not spilling it. I sighed and Jasper finished the wand finally and handed it to Kaname...

He picked the wand from Jasper and warm lively sparks shot out, "It choose you so enjoy your time at Hogwarts, Kaname-sama." Jasper spoke as he collected mine and started to work on it.

-/-

It took more time as he needed to carve more for the Life and Death rune, when he finished the wand and the core, he took out his wand and chanted spells. He nodded to me quickly and I pricked my finger on one of my fangs that grew quickly and dropped some droplets on the wand...

The wand gave off a warm green glow and the drops of blood suddenly shaped itself into strange writing in Latin which resembled the rune, it glowed crimson red like the rune on the paper before... it absorbed the blood and glowed brighter before settling down and the rune stayed and the colour turned into black...

"Ah yes I believe it's finished, I see the rune is black which is completed..." Jasper spoke and picked it up to give to me. Kaname watched quietly, studying the wand but clearly not seeing the runes.

I took a deep breath and touched the wand, it warmed up as if welcoming me like a old friend... Same sparks as Kaname's shot of my new wand. I smiled happily and noticed a logo like design on the bottom...

It was a triangle with a circle with a line that ran from the top to bottom in the middle... "Deadly Hallows symbol..." Jasper spoke to me and led us out back to the counter.

"Ah you got your wand Kaname-sama! But I thought you have one Kuro-sama?" Kaien asked wonderingly.

"It turned out I got an incorrect matched wand, Ollivander must been in it as Dumbledore did the same... I need to find out for real..." I spoke my suspicions as Kaien paid for all of the wands. He was lost in thought after we left the shop... We continued our shopping...

[[Back at the Academy ]]

I yawned as I and Kaname entered our bedroom, we spent most of the day shopping for most items we would need for Hogwarts.

I picked up some owl treats and fed them to Hedwig who hooted happily, "You haven't seen/felt Dumbledore here yet?" She shook her head at the question. I nodded in relief and took off my coat to hang it on the pegs on the door of the wardrobe.

Kaname did the same and sat on the corner of the white window still while glazing out to the forest, I sat on the other side on the same window still. We could hear the Night class downstairs laughing and gagging when they tried Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans...

"Hey are you ok?" I asked Kaname while picking the book up that I got from Jasper, opened it to the first page which showed the symbol of Deadly Hallows...

"I am fine Kuro... just thinking about Hogwarts..." He spoke and I nodded understandingly, "It is amazing and the teachers a little strict but you'll like them but maybe not Snape as he's the meanest... he hates me which I'm not sure why" I said while remembering Hogwarts but my excitement sank when I thought of the Tasks...

I shook it off and started to read the book and was lost in the legend of Deadly Hallows...

When I finished, I wasn't interested as much in the Pervell's brothers but Death himself...

-/-

A brown owl flew towards our window, I quickly opened it and took the letter after feeding the owl a treat which it hooted gratefully. The letter was from Hogwarts...

-/

Dear Kuro Kuran,

I am unsure whom you are exactly but I do expect an explanation after your first lesson with me but Kaname Kuran is accepted to Hogwarts along with others at where you live and yourself... The names was already on the list after receiving your wands...

A Portkey will be sent to you on the 1st September to Kings Cross as you all can get on Hogwarts Express with others...

Your Sincerity,

Professor McGongall

-/

I gasped in excitement and yelled, "EVERYONE IS ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS!" Kaname jumped at me shouting but smiled in relief. We heard whoops of excitement from below...

i chuckled... maybe Hogwarts would be fun with those around... Hogwarts will have to watch out!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hey guys I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please review and I'll see you in next update!

*yawns*

~Sleepy

...


	5. Chapter Five

Heyyyy guys! Enjoy chapter five of this fanfiction ^^

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Vampire Knight does not belong to me but everything after when Yuki leaves with Zero is put together and created by my imagination ^^

Warnings: Blood drinking and damn Manipulative Dumbledore ...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter Five: Hogwarts...

((Kuro's POV))

[[A day later, morning]]

I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes as I got changed into an outfit of; black trousers with black boots, dark green shirt and V-neck black jumper...

Kaname yawned, he was already awake and reading one of the books brought from Never Alley before I awoke. I buttoned up the sleeves of my shirt and pulled the black V-neck jumper sleeves over it.

Hedwig hooted and clicked her beak, I chuckled and picked up some owl treats from my trunk and fed some to her. She gratefully hooted afterwards and bit softly on my fingers, I move them to stroke her soft head...

I went back to my trunk to look for parchment, ink and quill to finish my last essay which was Potions one... the one I dread the most... -_-

[[Around lunchtime, 1:19pm]]

I picked up the glass of water and dropped a blood tablet in it, it dissolved and caused the water to twist and change to crimson red, thicker and smells delicious...

I took a sip and my nose wrinkled in disgust, why can't they make them taste delicious? I quickly drank the rest with my eyes closed and put the empty glass back on the small table in front of me... I opened my eyes, they glowed crimson red before settling back to his usual dark green...

Kaname came in and saw me, he walked over to me and sat on the sofa I'm sitting on. "The blood tablets are sure delicious?" He spoke with teasing tone that made my left eye twitched in annoyance...

"They are horrid Kaname" I growled slightly and leaned back more. Kaname chuckled, "Well you can have some of my blood if you wish Kuro..." He spoke.

I smiled and shook my head, "It's fine for now Kaname... But-" I stopped while sensing something and I snapped quickly when I realised who it was...

I ran to the window which showed a bit of the front, an old man with long grey hair and wore bright coloured robes and a twinkle in his eyes, as he scanned the building in front of him, he stood there lost in thoughts...

It was Dumbledore... my hands shook when I saw that old coot...

Kaname rushed to my side and put this hands over my shaking ones, "Calm my twin, he will not hurt you with me, the entire Night class and Headmaster around... I will not allow him to take you away..." He spoke into my ear, his words slowly comforting me and I took deep breaths...

The old man started to walk towards the main gates, the security guy on duty came out and yelled questions at Dumbledore, he answered them calmly and then Kaien came out of the main front doors and started to walk towards the gates to face Dumbledore...

I quickly dragged Kaname downstairs and out of the dorm, many thoughts stormed through my mind but I ingnored them as we walked towards the gates.

Dumbledore is clearly arguing with Kaien who argued back, I looked to Kaname while talking to him through our thought ability;

'Should we infer?' Kaname asked.

'No, let's go to Headmaster's office and wait there as he told us to do that before...'

'Ok let go Kuro'

-/-

We waited in the office for a least 12 minutes until Kaien finally opened the door, he was completely annoyed and Dumbledore was behind him with twinkling eyes. Kaien walked to his desk and sat on his chair and looked to us in front of the desk.

Dumbledore frowned when he saw me and Kaname, "Mr Cross, could you kindly remove your two students as we need to discuss in private..."

My left eye twitched in annoyance and Kaname placed one of his hands on top one of mine in a comforting way...

"No they will stay, you will see why later. So why have you came to my school, Albus Dumbledore?" Kaien spoke with his piercing eyes on Dumbledore's twinkling ones...

"Alright, I am looking for Harry Potter as I need to take him back, he is a small boy with black messy hair and green eyes with glasses. Have you seen him?" Dumbledore put on his fake concerned voice.

"What makes you think I have seen him here? You are clearly from England and we're in Japan, so why would he be here?" Kaien quizzed Dumbledore with his eyes still on Dumbledore's which is making his twinkle disappearing...

"Well there was a Portkey last used in his relatives' house and it's redirected to here, Mr Cross. So you would've seen him if he suddenly appeared in front of your school..." Dumbledore spoke with triumph in his twinkling eyes.

"Good point, Mr Dumbledore. I suppose you can talk to him, Kuro-sama..." Kaien spoke with a mysterious gleam in his eyes which made Dumbledore uncomfortable, "Who's Kuro-sama?" He asked while looking to me and Kaname.

"I am Kuro, Headmaster Dumbledore... it's a nice to see you again... not" I added while watching his reaction.

"I clearly don't recognise you, Mr Kuro." Dumbledore spoke with a hint of grandfather tone in his voice.

"Surely you don't recognise me, Headmaster Dumbledore? After all I'm the one you are looking for, aren't I?" I spoke like a Slytherin and rose from my seat and began walking up to Dumbledore with hatred in my eyes.

"H-Harry my boy..." Dumbledore slammed nervously, "W-Why are you here?" He added with a bit more confident but failed when he looked into my dark eyes.

"I am here as I found my true family Dumbledore, it's Kuro Kuran now not Harry Potter." I smirked and walked over to the window next to Kaien's desk.

Dumbledore was shocked at first but then hid it immediately, "Your family is with the Dursleys, not whomever you're talking about, my boy. I demand you return there at once."

I turned to glare at him, "I am not you boy anymore... and are you clearly blind, Albus Dumbledore? I AM ABUSED THERE!" I yelled, my magic thickened the air and Dumbledore staggered backwards at the amount of power he was feeling from me.

Kaname flinched and looked down, I felt a pang of guilt.

"You need to be with the Dursleys for the Greater Good, your mother gave you her life which protected you and they are at the Dursleys." Dumbledore argued back.

I smirked, "It only works IF I call that place home... but clearly I don't ever since I was left on the doorstep... plus blood wards are Dark magic type so how did Lily do the wards? Of course, giving her life as the source of the magic, taking life is clearly forbidden and you were involved in it aswell Albus Dumbledore..."

Dumbledore opened his mouth but no words came out, he stood there like a gasping goldfish. I knew I got him there...

"I will be going to Hogwarts but with my twin and many others from here... you have no control over me Dumbledore..." I spoke as I turned back to glaze out of the window.

Dumbledore sighed, "Har- Kuro, You are destined to defeat Voldemort as he has raised again, a prophecy was made when you were born, you match the details of it..." Dumbledore tried to put a pity voice but I wasn't fooled...

"Then why the hell you never told me? See? You're one hell of a manipulative old man! So why don't you get out of my life?! I had enough of you, I've lost every single faith in you since the first year! Leave." I said with a low tone and my eyes darken as my magic turned darker and threatened Dumbledore as he is small and weak...

Dumbledore's eyes widen and stepped backwards, Kaien was trying his best to not laugh at the scene and Kaname watched intensed.

"I will not repeat myself Albus Dumbledore, LEAVE" I roared at the shaking old coot who immediately disappeared on the spot with a CRACK.

"Coward..." I muttered as I tried to calm my anger and magic, I walked over to Kaname and sat down heavily.

Kaien bursted out laughing, tears ran down his cheeks as he doubled over in extreme laughter. I looked at Kaien in confusion as well as Kaname. Kaien just shook his head as he calmed down, "Wow that was entertaining at the end... I mean no offence but that was hilarious as he was actually shaking!"

"You better go now, Kuro-sama and Kaname-sama." Karen nodded at me and we left the office.

-/-

"Are you ok?" Kaname asked as we entered our room, I nodded "Don't worry Kaname, he's gone until we go to Hogwarts. I can't wait to see the Weasley twins for their pranks." I grinned at myself.

Kaname looked at me in confusion but didn't mention it as he sat on the bed, "Kuro, I think you will need some blood from me" He said while jerking his face at my eyes.

I turned to our mirror and noticed my eyes was dark red, "Do you mind?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty.

Kaname patted the bed for me to come over so I did so, "Kuro, I don't mind if you need some of my blood as you have more magic and blood tablets are on,y temporary to you..." He said while stroking my hair much to my embarrassment...

He then held out his right wrist, I took it in my hands "Thank you Kaname..." I said and lowered my head to his wrist. My fangs grew longer and then I bit into the soft flesh, the sweet blood flooded my mouth and I eagerly drank the crimson blood.

I drank enough and licked the bleeding wounds, they healed immediately and I licked the blood of my mouth. Kaname reached out and pulled me to his chest, I froze for a second and then looked up to him. He stroked my hair and looked at me with warmness in his eyes.

I sighed and let him pat me, he's treating me like a kid...

-/-/-/-/

[[1st September, Morning]]

The Night class was extremely busy as they rushed upstairs and back downstairs, me and Kaname already packed our trunks.

I pulled my causal black t-shirt over my head and grabbed my wand holster, strapped it on my right arm and put my Blackthorn wand in it ready. I put my coat on and spotted the owl flying towards one of the windows.

I opened one and it flew in and dropped a parcel, the owl hooted and flew away after eating the owl treats offered from my hand.

A letter was attached to it;

-/-/

Dear Kuro Kuran and many others,

This Portkey will activate at 10:40am as it will give you some time to catch up with others and carry your trunks on the train. It leaves at 11am sharp and arrives in Hogsmeade.

Your Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

-/-/

I checked the time, it was 9:52am and then I shouted "Everyone! We meet in the main hall at 10:25! OK?"

Yells of agreements was heard as they busied themselves, I shook my head and sat on the sofa next to Kaname.

"Are you looking forward to it?" I asked him, he nodded and spoke "Not as much as your birthday..." He grinned at me and I groaned as the memory came back to me...

-/-/Flashback\\\\-\\\\-

I yelled as cold water hit my face and my magic lashed out to the person who did it. He fell backwards and I growled at Hanabusa who rubbed his bum painfully.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out, I glared at the door and then shook the water out of my hair.

I got showered and changed into a black shirt and matching trousers, I noticed that Kaname wasn't in the room, I frowned and walked downstairs...

"SURPRISE!"

Millions of colourful glitter fell on me and the others, I glared at them as I just washed my hair recently. Kaname watched me with amusement in his eyes.

I walked all the way down and to Kaname, "Hey, aren't mine's and your's birthday on April 26th?" I said in confusion while watching the vampires bringing out presents which I felt a bit annoyed but grateful as I never really received much presents.

Kaname chuckled, "Well you missed your birthday so we decided to celebrate it on your adopted birthday for this year."

I sighed and nodded, it's understandable anyway. I thanked everyone for their presents and raised my glass of blood and everyone else followed in celebration and drank.

-/

The day didn't go bad, well... except the present from Kaien... it was a pink and yellow patterned knitted snarf ... I burned it later as I cannot let anyone see the hideous snarf but still I was grateful...

-/-/Flashback ends\\\\-\\\\-

I glared at Kaname and rolled my eyes at him, he didn't react and is still smirking at me...

I dragged my trunk to the hall when it was time, Kaname did the same and we waited for the others.

They finally came and gathered around in a circle with their trunks, I waved my hand over the trunks and all became lighter and strunk down to a hand sized trunks.

We all tucked them all in our pockets and touched the parcel in time to feel the harsh air pulling them in and they appeared just at 9 3/4. Everyone gasped at the sight of Hogwarts Express, my eyes softened at the sight, I remember my first time here...

We went inside and found a compartment big enough to fit us all, the vampires all chatted around the table at the end (near the door) while me and Kaname took seats by the window in front of each other.

When the clock striked 11, the train suddenly moved forward and hooted loudly with puffs of smoke as it travelled to outside.

-/-

After a while, the vampires played Exploding Snap which exploded loudly everytime. I watched the peaceful passing of the fields as we travelled.

I excused excused myself and left the compartment with Kaname, he read my mind and nodded. Then I heard familiar voices from behind and turned to look at them.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley chatted and Ron was obviously flirting with Hermione which made me feel sick... I couldn't believe it!

'I am going after them, can you wait in the compartmen? I'll be fine'

'Alright but alert me as soon as possible if any danger...'

I nodded and quickly casted a wandless invisibly spell that is extremely strong and spelled off my scent and noises I make such as footsteps.

I crept towards Hermione and Ron, they walked in a empty compartment and I slipped in aswell but stood in case. What I heard and saw next changed my faith in them...

-/-

"Ron, do you know where is Harry? Headmaster Dumbledore said that he would be here as usual but we can't find him anywhere..." Hermione lazily said and fingered her wand.

"Who cares about that scarhead, I'm glad that we're getting paid by Dumbledore to be friends with him 'Just to keep him away from the Dark' Dumbledore apparently said, and BAM we get money from him and fame from Potter..." Ron smirked and folded his arms comfortably.

"And I'll get the highest position next to the Minister of Magic when I finish my education, but Dumbledore is crazy. He wants us to encourage Harry to attract trouble! I had enough of the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of secrets and the Tasks! They have really wore me out, wonder what's next?" Hermione gleefully said.

"Who knows?" Ron flirtingly said while coming closer to Hermione and kissing her hard on the lips while he touched her... (you know -_-)

I nearly gagged and slowly slide the compartment door open, begging it to not creak and then running out immediately when there's enough space.

I went to the toilets and sat on the closed seat, lost in thoughts and then suddenly felt hot tears leaking out of my eyes. I begun to sob while Kaname dashed out of the compartment and rushed to the toilet I'm in.

He quickly opened it and locked it, dashed to me and pulled me into his arms. I sobbed harder as he watched what happened in my thoughts and grew angrier than ever. He smothered my back and I started to calm down.

"You're ok Kuro, don't worry about them traitors... I'll prank them so hard that they'll never see themselves in their 20s..." Kaname said firmly while stroking my hair comforting. I nodded and sniffed quickly, I washed my face and we went back to our compartment.

-/-

The rest of the journey went well and everyone changed into their Hogwarts uniform, I thought I'll never wear the first uniform again. Then I had a feelings of dread that we going in the boats...

The train finally stopped and we walked out of the train, "Follow me" I said to everyone and they nodded, Kaname kept a blank face and walked along with me.

I walked up to Hagrid (the half giant with huge brown briskly beard and big black boots and brown coat), "Hello Hagrid, We are transfer students and do we go in the boats as we are going to be sorted?" I asked the half giant.

He gave a warm friendly laughter that I missed in a while, "Of course! Of course, right this way to O' Hogwarts"

I nodded and the others followed the first years to the opening of a beach to a large black lake. Perched on the mountains ahead was a tall lit castle with glimmering windows and old magic filled the air...

We got in the boats, I was in one with Kaname and two first years who chatted to each other.

"All Right! ROW!" Hagrid's voice boomed and the boats moved forward quickly, almost sliding across the lake and we arrived at a underground cave like room with stairs leading upwards.

We all followed Hagrid to a huge doors which he knocked on it, a scern woman opened it and it was Professor McGonagall! She had a sour face and nodded to all of the students to follow her, we entered the Entrance Hall and to a small chamber. I feel like I'm reliving it all again...

Kaname clearly didn't care much but showed interest at every object was magical or had a spell on the m such as floating.

Professor McGonagall explained the houses of Hogwarts and rules, she then left the chamber and the chamber was filled with nervous talks and whispers.

I smiled for what's coming next, many ghosts floated straight out of a wall all clearly talking... Kaname watched them with fascination, "So ghosts do indeed exist..." He murmured to himself.

i shook my head at him and Proffessor McGonagall opened the doors again and led us out in a neat line. She opened the Great Hall's doors and revealed the magical Hall. I missed it dearly, the floating candles and the warm chatter all around...

We walked up to the front and stood behind the first years group, Professor McGonagall began calling the first years up to sit on the stool with an old, tatty, pointed wizard hat after the hat sung it's song for this year...

After all of the first years Sorted, Professor McGonagall spoke to the Hall "Our transfer students from Cross Academy, Japan!" The Hall clapped loudly, many talking of us and Japan.

All of the vampires were sorted; Hanabusa in Ravenclaw, Rima also in Ravenclaw, Takuma in Hufflepuff, Akatsuki in Gryffindor, Ruka in Hufflepuff and then Senri in Slytherin...

((I hope you don't mind the houses I put all of the characters in, I used their first names so it's easier for me, sorrryyyyyy if you hate this))

It was Kaname's turn and he smartly walked up to the stool and sat on it with the hat on his hands and put it on... I could hear what it said to Kaname...

'Oh interesting person here, indeed a pureblood vampire... rare indeed so where should I put you? '

'You amuse me, Hat. I wish to be with my twin in any house suited for us... will that be possible?'

'Oh it depends on his or your minds but I'll make sure to grant your wish... So must it be...'

"SLTHERIN!"

I clapped hard for him as he walked towards the Slytherin Table and sat in front of Senri who was extremely quiet...

I was called up and I walked up to the stool and sat on it after making eye contact with Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, I smirked to myself when I saw him flinch...

The Hat was over my eyes once again and I heard the familiar voice...

'Back again are we Mr Potter? Or is it Kuro Kuran? I apologise Mr Kuran... are you finally going to let me put you in your true house? '

'Take your pick, but I prefer to be with my twin aswell...'

'That is indeed what I'm going for, Heir of Slytherin...must it be...'

"SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed in relief and started to walk off until the Hat twitched again, "It was pleasure to Sort you again, Mr Potter... Heir of Slytherin" The Hat's voice echoed around the Hall.

I groaned and quickly rushed to the seat next to Kaname and in front of Senri but unfortunately next to Draco who stared at me with a soundlessly opening mouth as the entire Hall exploded with chatter and staring at me.

I groaned again and leaned my forehead on the Table, slightly hitting it in rhythm until Dumbledore managed to calm the Hall to announce the end of Sorting and finished his speech with random words like every year...

Food appeared on plates finally, I picked some chicken, mash, peas and gravy. I ate my dinner quietly and talking to Kaname through thoughts. Mainly on Hogwarts and dorms and other stuff but most of the time, I was lost in thoughts...

The food disappeared to be replaced by desserts, Kaname watched it happened with fascination and picked a pumpkin pasty, I picked my favourite treacle tart and ate it with a blank face.

Ignoring all staring at me and after a while the desserts disappeared aswell, leaving the plates clean.

Dumbledore gave his usual speech about Forbidden Forest and no magic in corridors between lessons, blah blah...

-/

The Prefect of Slytherin led us out to the dungeons, spoke a password (Manners) to a wall which opened to reveal a passageway and then to the dimly lit common room. It was exactly how I remembered it when I sneaked in to get information out of Draco in my second year...

The prefect read out names for each dorm and who's sharing, luckily I am with Kaname and Senri! No one else! Whoop!

Kaname, Senri and I walked up the stairs to our room, it was big with stone walls and a chandelier hanging up with green flames on the candles, the floor was a dark wood type and there was three beds. They all had dark green, silver and black on them to go with the theme.

One bed was further away from the other two, more like closer to the corner so Senri went for that one. I took out my trunk and cancelled all spells on everyone's trunks once I'm certain they are out of their pockets, my new black trunk returned to its normal state and left it at the foot of my bed.

I pulled out my black night shirt and shorts, I got changed and leaped into bed immediately, earning a chuckle from Kaname...

I drifted off to sleep...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Omg that had to be the longest chapter I ever done in 4 1/2 hours... I take my time when it comes to writing fanfiction guys so that's why it takes hours as I put a lot of effort and imagination into all chapters...

Enjoy!

*yawns*

~Sleepy

-/-


	6. Chapter Six Part One

/

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter six of this fanfiction story! Plus thank you for all of the reviews and follows/favourites! I really am happy!

SOME REVIEWS ANSWERED:

-Yes it will be Kuro(Harry)/Kaname story but I am not sure whether to include a bit of Yaoi so I am leaving that choice to you guys!

-I agree that I would also be angry with Kaien if he forced the transformation on me -_-

-NEW WATTPAD ACCOUNT IS OUT NOW- It is SleepyMortuusAsh and I will start uploading on it soon ^^

/

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Vampire Knight does not belong to me but the new storylines and twin idea (Kuro aswell) is created by me ^^

Warnings: Bashing sh*tty people and bloodsucking ^^

Sorry I had to do half of this chapter as I have limited time at the moment but I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review! ^.^

~Sleepy ^^

-/-KK-KK-/-

Chapter Six: First Day at Hogwarts; Part One

((Kuro's POV))

I yawned as someone shook me awake gently, I opened an eye and saw Kaname's face. I yawned again and got up, Kaname smiled and placed a glass of water and a blood tablet on my side table.

I groaned when I saw the blood tablet and quickly got changed into my uniform, I glanced at the Slytherin badge... 'It will take me awhile to get used to the different badge...' I thought.

I dropped the blood tablet into the glass of water and watched it slowly turning crimson red and then quickly drained it. I shivered at the bad taste afterwards and placed the glass back on the table, I walked out of the dorms to the Great Hall with Kaname.

We walked inside the Great Hall and I glanced at Ron and Hermione, they were talking in hushed low voices before they saw him and then quieten.

My eyes darken at the sight of them and quickly went to the Slytherin Table, I sat down next to Kaname and groaned when Draco walked over. He looked at me before sitting next to me and then chatting quietly to Blaise.

I sighed and immediately smelled the food which I turned my head to see many choices of breakfasts, I picked some buttered toast and nibbled on it while talking to Kaname about Hogwarts.

I noticed Professor Snape making his way over to the Slytherin Table and handed out the new timetables while giving a speech about no lateness and detentions. I groaned at mine, Double Potions at the last two periods...

I looked over to Kaname's and saw that we both got the same lessons for everyday! I might consider joining the Quidditch Team, even it's on the Slytherin's side...

-/-/-

I moaned and rubbed my tired eyes as I headed to the Great Hall for lunch with Kaname, I just had enough of Charms with Hermione boasting out that she could do it and showed off her "skills".

We walked into another hallway then bumped into Ron and Hermione who was talking loudly, Hermione immediately saw me then quickly said, "Harry! Is that really you?". I spotted the fake concern in her voice and my eyes darken angrily.

"Yes it is, Hermione Granger, I wonder sometimes you don't even listen to the Sorting Hat at all and how come you have not at all spoken or written to me al summer?" I spoke with a sharp tone that made both of them flinched at the tone, Kaname gripped my right arm to warn me incase.

"H-Harry we d-didn't mean to! W-What's wrong-g with you?" Ron shakily said and I turned to him sharply.

" 'What's wrong with me?', is that all you ask? There is everything wrong about me, no ...YOU! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME WITH THAT OLD COOT! GOING BEHIND MY BACK, DATING SECRETLY, TELLING ME SH*T AND BEING PAID TO BE MY FRIENDS! TRAITORS!" I roared angrily causing my magic to lash out at them. My teeth ached and a burning thirst rose in my throat.

Kaname quickly turned my face away from their sight just in time when my eyes turned into a burning crimson colour and spoke to me with thoughts, 'Calm down my twin, we will deal with them later as I need to feed you quickly now!'

I closed my eyes and nodded, "I don't ever want to speak with you people anymore!" I yelled at Ron and Hermione without looking at them and walked away calmly.

-/-

I quickly pulled Kaname into an abandoned classroom and secured it with silencing charms, strong private charms and high security spells.

Kaname stroked my hair as I finished doing the wand work, it comforted me more and I threw myself into his arms afterwards. He chuckled and unbuttoned his collar, pulled me to his neck patiently.

I suddenly grew hungrier and my fangs grew sharper, I bit into his neck firmly and drank the sweet blood coming out. I almost moaned at how good it was and Kaname chuckled.

I finished and licked the blood off his neck as it healed quickly and I leaned on his chest comfortably.

"We should make our way to the Great Hall now my twin." He spoke softly in my ear and I nodded then checked for any escaped blood drops. He shook his head to say that there are none and I nodded.

I cancelled the charms and the spell on the room, we walked out and went for lunch...

-/-

I damn well can feel Snape's eyes on me while I worked on the lesson's potion with Kaname, I was annoyed completely as the room was uncomfortably hot and Neville blew up his potion as well earlier which a few splashes hit my robe sleeves and burned me...

I showed Kaname how to chop the ingredients, warm the water and many others. Kaname was interested in this subject completely and we actually made a perfect potion!

We handed in a vial of our completed potion, Snape glared at the potion and at us, I ignored it and showed Kaname the cleaning spell for the dirty cauldron. We finally left the potion classroom and headed for our room.

I flopped lazily onto my bed and sighed peacefully. Kaname shook his head in amusement and started on his Charm essay, I looked at him and grinned at myself... I already finished mine and luckily Snape didn't give us anymore homework...

My eyes wearily dropped and I fell asleep... too tired for dinner I suppose...

-/-KK-KK-/-

That's it for half chapter six at the moment! I will post the rest soon! ^^

~Sleepy ^^/


	7. Chapter Six Part Two

/

Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter and yes... I am deeply sorry that I took ages to upload the other part of Chapter Six... I left my laptop at my Dad's house so I couldn't type up this chapter as the website crashes on my phone all the time -_-...

Well here you go and enjoooyyyyyyy!

/

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Vampire Knight does not belong to me *pouts* But the twin idea is created by me as well as the afterstory

Warning: Possibly swearing and annoying Dumbledore as usual...

/

Chapter Six: Part Two

((Kuro's POV))

A loud knock awoken me and my left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, I lifted my head from the pillow to see Kaname strolling across the bedroom to politely open the oak door to reveal Draco Malfoy standing at the door. I groaned and fell back into the soft feather pillow.

"Dinner is starting and you should know that all Slytherins cannot miss Dinner unless they have permission from the Head to eat in the dorms or the kitchens." Draco said with his head high and bowed his head slightly before leaving. I stared after him, confused...

'Maybe he finally respects you?' Kaname suggested through thoughts, I shook my head in a disbelieving way and got up from the cosy black, green & silver bed to wrap my outer robe on and left the dorms with Kaname.

I yawned as we walked towards the Hall and Kaname glanced at me but didn't say anything. The Hall doors opened to reveal busy main Tables full of chattering students sitting with their Houses.

I sat next to Kaname and eyed the plates piled with food, I sighed and placed some of the food on my golden plate. Draco, in front of me, watched me and then went back to his own plate.

I frowned concerned and then looked up to the High Table when I felt a sharp pierce hit my mind barriers, my eyes flashed angrily into a darker colour of green at Dumbledore who almost flinched.

Kaname almost growled loudly at this and went back to his food which he played with his fork angrily. I looked to him with a cold look that stopped him immediately, my eyes soften and whispered; "Sorry"

He nodded but glanced at the High Table, the Cross vampires noticed this and warily looked at the Headmaster with a frown on their faces. I shook my head at them and they nodded back then went back to chattering and eating.

I sighed, Hermione and Ron's eyes was on me again and I didn't look at them but carried on eating the food on my plate.

The Evening Meal finally ended and I got up to leave but was stopped by a Hufflepuff boy who slammed nervously; "H-Hey the H-Headmaster asked m-me to give t-this to you" The brown-haired boy shakily held out a pale stroll with a seal on it.

I nodded my thanks and took the stroll from him politely, the Hufflepuff bowed nervously and ran off. I frowned and opened it;

/

My dearest boy,

I hope you can join me in my office for some tea before you leave for free time period and I would like to talk with you over a few things.

-Headmaster Dumbledore

PS: I like Sugar Mice

/

My left eyebrow twitched in annoyance and handled it to Kaname for him to read, he frowned and looked to me in worry.

'Don't worry Kaname, gather the others and go to the Room Of Requirement which I'll transfer my memories of it to you. Tell them what's going on and please ask for any ideas, I will be back. I promise, my twin'

I smiled softly at him and he gave up quickly with the thought of arguing back, he nodded and quickly watched the memories while walking he other way to call the Cross vampires.

I quickly made my way to the Headmaster office, "Sugar Mice" I spoke quickly and stepped onto the moving steps after the statue stepped aside for me.

"Come on! Come in my boy" A cheerful old voice was heard as soon as I knocked on the old oak doors, I opened them and walked in smartly with a flow in my dark brown hair.

I watched the elderly man sharply while the coot stroked his thin white beard, I seated myself on the chair in front of the desk. Many memories of myself sitting in this very office in my recent years rushed trough my mind and my eyes became colder while pushing the memories aside.

"My dear boy, would you like some lemon tea? Or green tea would you prefer?" The Headmaster cheerfully said with that annoying twinkle in his eyes and the grandfatherly voice was clear in his questions.

"You didn't call me just for cosy talks and tea. What is it you want old man?" I spoke with a tint of anger, Dumbledore's eyes harden and lost the usual twinkle.

"Now come on, my boy. Surely you don't want any tea? All I want is a nice talk with you and why didn't stay with your relatives? You have to stay safe with your mother's protection that she died for, my dear boy, It's for..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD YOU OLD COOT!" I yelled while standing up aggressively, irrupting his damn f*cking speech. Dumbledore jumped violently and was about to protest but stopped nervously when I held up a finger sharply.

"Just don't. I had enough and goodbye." I spoke and walked out calmly.

Yes... CALMLY...

/

I walked in the ROR and felt the worried eyes on me from the vampires, they all huddled around on the sofa in front of the fireplace and Kaname was at an oak table with a black & white chessboard on it. Kaname sharply glanced at me from across the plain warm room.

"I am fine, just pissed off" I closed my eyes in annoyance and opened them to reveal burning crimson eyes with a slight glow to them. The huddled vampires nodded respectly and I walked over to Kaname who stood up slowly.

Kaname touched my left shoulder and his dark reddish brown eyes glared in my burning blood eyes, demanding for answers without a word.

I quickly transferred my memories of the recent events to him, he observed them carefully and frowned angrily. His eyes narrowed and looked at the silent vampires around the fireplace, he nodded at them and they understood immediately.

I sighed and sat in the chair opposite the chair that Kaname recently sat on, my eyes slowly turned into a colour of reddish brown that matched Kaname's.

Takuma (Ichijo if you fans remember his cute personality and blond hair) quickly stood up cheerfully, "Well let's have hot chocolate!", breaking the cold silent which I felt grateful that he did.

A tray of white medium mugs appeared on the coffee table in front of the fireplace, they were all filled with warm smelling hot chocolate and mini marshmallows floating on top.

I chuckled quietly and thanked Ruka who handled me my mug of steaming hot chocolate, she squealed nervously and went back to her place on the soft red sofa. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kaname who then glared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders uncaringly and sipped my warm hot chocolate, delicious...

/

Kaname and I waved slightly at the vampires before leaving the ROR and walked towards our doom quietly. We passed the Slytherin Common Room quickly to our room and closed the door. I warded the bedroom and flopped onto my bed tiredly.

Kaname shook his head at me and got changed into his nightclothes, I looked again hoping that he didn't see my blush. I jumped violently when my chin was suddenly turned to his face and Kaname kissed my lips softly.

I gasped soundlessly as he spoke; "Goodnight my twin" in a cheeky way and walked to his bed then closed his curtains.

I stared at the dark green curtains on his bed railings blankly then cursed under my breath, that completely took me by surprise! Damn it...

I heard a low chuckle from his bed and glared at the curtains...

I got changed as well and laid down on my bed, thinking of those soft lips of his and blushed at myself... really?...

/

Well that's it for this half of the chapter! Hopefully I would be able to post a full chapter in my update ^ ^

PS I would update my other fanfiction aswell soon so look forward to that please! I also have ideas for a new fanfiction in mind so I'll alert you guys about it ^^

byeeeee

~Sleepy

/


	8. Chapter Seven

-/-\\\\-/-\\\\-

Hey guys! Here's the new chapter and please enjoy!

~Sleepy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me as well as Vampire Knight however I created Kuro's character plus new storyline ^-^

Warnings: Possibly swearing and annoying Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley, blood drinking and Kaname&Kuro love is showed ^^ (not sexual but kisses and hugs ^^ which is so cute!)

-/-

Chapter Seven

((Kuro's POV ))

I awoke suddenly by someone shaking on my shoulder, I rubbed my eyes and glared at whoever it was. Kaname smirked at me and walked to his trunk, ignoring my complaints about waking me up.

I grumbled angrily and got up to change into my uniform then suddenly remembered last night and the kiss, the memory made me blush again.

"Still thinking about it?" Kaname whispered suddenly behind me, I jumped violently and blushed even more furiously. Kaname chuckled lightly and pulled my chin gently kiss my lips...

For once I'm actually glad that the dorm room was empty, warmness took over my body and I almost panted after he let go and smirked at my flushed face.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Kaname spoke while waving off my upcoming words and I opened my mouth soundlessy.

"Come on." Kaname spoke with a warm smile that sent warmness up my spine... could it be that um falling in love with him?

-/-/-

I groaned as I packed my stuff,, Snape was increasingly annoying and more sour today... I wonder why...

I walked out of the Potions classroom with Kaname and to the Hall for lunch. We turned into a sharp corner then bumped into someone with familiar red hair...

It was Ginny Weasley of course, she squealed when she saw me and ranted on about her family, how much she loves me and blah blah...

I seriously got irritated and yelled, "Would you STOP! I had enough of you!" Ginny jumped a foot in the air which Kaname had to bite his bottom lips to stop himself from bursting in laughter...

I calmly spoke with a blank expression, "Ginny, I do not love you anymore... you are a traitor! Just wanting to marry me to get the Potter fortune! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME!" I yelled angrily and took Kaname's hand, walked off immediately. Leaving behind a shocked Weasley with her ruined plans.

I sniggered, Kaname eyed me up uncertainty and shivered at the evil smile I wore at the moment...

-/-/-

I ate my lunch while thinking hard then was snapped out of it when I saw two familiar red heads in front of me who wore same smiles on each others' faces...

The Weasley Twins laughed at my surpise face, "How are you Kuro? We've missed you! You have to see out newly invented pranks that we made over the summer! Have the fat Dursleys died of heart attack yet?"

They joked around and glared back at some of the Gryffindors who stared at them furiously for sitting at the Slytherin table.

I smiled gratefully at them and told them everything with a little privacy charm around us, their eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock and surpise.

They turned to Kaname and one of them growled, "You better not hurt our Kuro! He's already hurt enough!"

Kaname bowed his head to them which made them watch him uncertainty, "I apologise if you feel like I'm taking him away from you but I will do nothing of sort unless you hurt him instead whether it's physically or emotionally... be warned you cheeky red heads!"

My chest gave a warm flutter in reaction to Kaname's speech...

The Twins stared at him for a bit before nodding in approval and smirked when they spotted me and Kaname exchanging looks, "I see that you both got the twin bond!" They both together cheerfully.

I nodded at them and we all beamed happily before returning to our usual expressions then onto the subject of discussing the pranks that is coming soon to the traitors...

-/-/-

Kaname and I returned to the common rooms after the final lessons and put away our school bags, I flopped onto our dorm's large sofa and Senri already left the dorm for the library to finish one of his essays... me and Kaname are alone in our dorm...

Kaname sat next to me and looked into the burning fireplace, he pulled me into his arms protectively. I looked up to his face from under his chin, he smiled at me and stroked my hair much to my annoyance...

I decided that this must be the moment to tell him of my feelings!

"K-Kaname..." I slammed nervously... curse my Gryffindor courage!

Kaname looked to me, "What is it you want to say?" He cheerfully asked. I gulped and spoke, "Kaname... I'm falling in love with you!" I managed out...

There was silence... then Kaname hugged me close, "Finally... you admit it. I love you as well Kuro..."

I blushed much to my annoyance and Kaname chuckled happily then kissed me deeply. I moaned into his kiss and kissed back much to his pleasure...

We carried on until we broke apart and smiled at each other happilly... I can't believe it actually happened!

-/-/-

After the Evening meal finished, I finished my essays as well as Kaname did his at the same time. He huffed at the Charms one and praticed his wand work repeatingly...

Senri yawned and went to bed, I played with the chess board until Kaname came downstairs into the common room finally.

I looked up from it and saw Kaname in his Slytherin pyjamas same as me, I blushed at how good he looked in it. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and crooked his finger for me to come up, I nodded and quickly packed the chess board away.

I walked up the stairs and flopped onto my bed tiredly, an extra weight was added to my bed suddenly and I rolled over to see Kaname laying there as well with a smile.

I hugged him close and he buried his nose in my hair, we fell asleep like this...

-/-/ Morning \\-\\-

I woke up violently by painful pecking in my ears and yelped while falling out of bed in a heap, Kaname growled irritated that I awoke him. The pecking continued in my ears and I looked up to see Hedwig who hooted cheekily at me.

I growled at her while rubbing my ears when she flew off me to the low window still. A letter awaited me there, I recognise Sirius' writing and rushed to open it:

Hello dear Harry,

It's Snuffles here and I hope you're doing well after, well, you know...

Have you received any pains from your scar? I hope not, you've suffered enough...

What's this rumour I've heard about you that you're Kuro Kuran and has a twin? Please tell me everything as we have not spoken since before summer, Harry.

From,

Snuffles...

I frowned and started writing a letter back to explain everything and then casted a spell on to make it look like a normal happy letter about having fun at Hogwarts, Hedwig hooted happily and took the letter then flew off into the morning sky.

I would need to meet Rita Skeeter soon as she'll help me to get my true story out and ruin Dumbledore...

-/-/

I yawned and nearly fell asleep onto the desk as the ghost drone on and on about the goblin wars, I glanced to Kaname next to me. He glanced at me with the same tired and bored expression...

'This ghost should not be teaching anymore! I can't actually learn some decent facts about Wizarding history rather than goblin wars all the time... We could've used this time for something useful for once!' Kaname growled through our thought ablity and I nodded in agreement...

The class finally ended and we escaped it quickly to dash to our dorm, I yawned and flopped onto the sofa.

"Kuro, you need some blood now" Kaname spoke quietly while looking in my eyes which I wasn't aware that they turned glowing, crimson red eyes. I nodded and Kaname undid his collar while I locked our dorm as Senri is in the common room.

Kaname pulled me close to his neck, I licked the pale skin then sank my fangs into the skin to drink the delicious crimson blood. Sweetness and warmth filled me, I pulled my fangs out and licked the wounds happily.

"Thank you Kaname ^^" I spoke gratefully and he nodded back in reply.

I unlocked the dorm door while checking for any escaped blood drops but found none luckily.

I sighed happily... next week will be a long one!

-/-/-\\\\\\-\\\\-

Thank you for reading! Post review and give any ideas on the storyline... BUT I have a spoiler for you guys... SIRIUS WILL NOT DIE IN MY STORY! WHOOP WHOOP!

I hope you guys will be happy about that ^^

~Sleepy

-/-


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself every time? Look at the first few chapters' disclaimers for yourself! Please.

Plus I'm not making any money from this or any other websites I may post on, this was merely for fun and fans' enjoyment ^ ^

 

Warnings: Bashing Ginny andddd...Umbridge is unfortunately is in this story... *Screams when a fan throws a jar of dragons' eyes at me* I'M SORRYYYYY

 

Chapter Eight

[[[A few hours later from last chapter, evening meal...]]]

((Kuro's POV))

 

I yawned as me, Kaname and Senri walked towards the Hall for evening meal, Kaname raised his eyebrow at my tiredness and tutted that I should have an early night for tonight.

I glared at him and we walked in to unexpectedly see a toad-like woman sitting in the defence of the dark arts chair.

She wore an ugly expression of smugness on her toad-like face, a 'lovely' pink dress with even brighter pink cardigan and a small 'stylish' pink hat perched on top of her light brown curly hair...

My eyes stung from how horrible and mismatching the 'clothes' looked on her, her tiny beady eyes followed us as we took our usual seats at the Slytherin Table in discomfort.

Dumbledore stood, his eyes twinkling as they scanned the students who were patiently waiting for him, after the students finished flowing inside the Hall.

"Hogwarts! Welcome to another evening meal! Now, before we begin, we do have a teacher for the Defence of the dark arts position now. She will explain her absent before we can dine. Let's now address Professor Umbridge!"

His slow loud clapping was one of the few that clapped when the pink clothed woman stood up. The Hall was silent as Umbridge scanned every single child with the same ugly smug face, her brown eyes landed on mine and they immediately turned cold then quickly look away. I blinked in confusion and listened to her...

"It is such a pleasure to be here and be teaching young students at Hogwarts," She spoke in a sweet sickly voice and continued, "I do apologise for the short delay as the Minister of Magic had ordered me to investigate a serious case... that involves vampires at Hogwarts!"

She smiled at the uproar of most students that she caused, walked back to her seat while Dumbledore shot fireworks out of his wand then finally yelling, "SILENT!"

The Hall fell silent and stared at Dumbledore, I frowned and looked at Kaname who was thinking hard. He glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders, he then looked to the Night students who were frowning upon the toad woman as if they were trying to work a piece of puzzle out...

"Do not panic, students. The Ministry is sorting this out and you are not in any danger, we just ask you all to keep an eye out for any vampires and report to me or Professor Umbridge. Thank you all and let's Feast!" Dumbledore cheerfully announced and waved his hand, the warm food appeared and the Hall was once again filled with chatter.

I picked at my food, lost in thought and then almost jumped when someone nudged me. I turned to see Draco Malfoy...

"Can we meet in ROR? I think you know what and where that is. After 11 o'clock" Draco whispered and went back to his food before I could even reply, I sighed and told Kaname who frowned.

'What would he want? ' Kaname thought talked to me, I shrugged while picking at my plateful of turkey and marsh with mini vegetables at side.

We would find out later...

-/-/

I sighed as we cleaned up my and Kaname's cauldron after bottling the lime green potion, I walked over to Snape's desk and placed it on it.

Snape sneered at the perfect potion and snatched it to label it, I took that as his approval and walked back to my & Kaname's worktable.

I shoved my Potion book in my bag and swung my bag over my shoulder carelessly, Kaname rolled his eyes at me and walked with me to the dorms.

Senri was already there, sitting on his bed and reading a Charms book from the library.

"We are going to meet Malfoy at 11 tonight so be aware of this." Kaname spoke and nodded at Senri, Senri gave a short bow of his head before going back to his book.

I sighed in tiredness and pulled out my timetable, "Defence is tomorrow with that pink toad, I feel like it's going to be horrible and for extra... it's a double period." Kaname nodded in agreement.

I pulled out a book on the subject and studied for a few hours...

-/-/

Kaname poked my shoulder gently, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"It's time."

I sighed and nodded while getting up from my chair, I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak and left the dorm.

At the doorway of the common room, I threw the Cloak over us and we sneaked out.

My mouth was dry in nervousness and I luckily have the Marauders Map in my pocket, Kaname's eyes watched in interest as I whispered the key words and it came alive.

There was Snape on the floor but luckily wasn't near ROR, I saw Draco walking into it and disappearing in ROR. I nodded to Kaname and made our way to the floor.

-/-

I was glad that I didn't need to breathe at this moment, Snape was right in front of us...

I and Kaname edged away from him, Snape's dark beady eyes was full of suspicion and calmness as he looked around.

I gripped Kaname's hand in nervousness, he smiled at me encouraging and we both edged around Snape quietly.

Snape huffed in annoyance and stormed down the corridor, looking for a student to upset and take points off as his robes bellowed behind him.

I blinked and gave a sigh of relief, Kaname chuckled and kissed my cheek lightly causing me to blush.

We made our way to ROR and thought hard of Draco, an oak door appeared in front of us and we entered.

Inside was a cosy small room with a lit fireplace, brown sofas surrounded it where Draco sat on one at the edge. He was deeply staring into the fire and jumped when the door opened, I pulled off the Cloak and he sighed in relief when he saw us.

"Kuro and Kaname, thank you for coming. You're on time" Draco drawled at us as we sat on the sofa opposite him.

My eyes narrowed, "What is your purpose of meeting with us? After all we are enemies since first year." I spoke sharply and Draco looked down in shame.

"Look, I apologise for being a jerk and need your help. Please Kuro."

I blinked in shock, Kaname observed silently and spoke: "Tell us of the problem and I might consider to help."

I looked to him in surprise, he nodded and looked back to Draco. I sighed, "Fine, I'll help depending on the situation..."

Draco gave a rare smile, "Thank you... um my Father wants me to prove myself and take the Dark Mark... I do not want to but... he's pushing me to do it and next year You-Know-Who will give me a mission to prove myself. I do not want to nor I want to be on Dumbo's side"

I listened carefully, "Supposedly you could be neutral or be on my side."

Draco was silent and snapped up, "W-Wait What? Your side? "

I nodded, "I have separated from the so-called 'Light and Dark' sides, Dumbles was manipulating me to be his perfect Light weapon all my life since I was born." I spat angrily.

"How dare he do that to a child of a noble family!" Draco growled and I frowned.

"Noble family?" I asked questionly, looking at Kaname.

Draco got more furious, "You do not know you have the noble title of the Potters? Aswell as your inheritances?"

I shook my head in confusion and he grew more angry, "Where have you been living all this time?"

"With my Muggle Magic-hating "family", I never knew I was a wizard until my letter came well... Hagrid actually came and told me rather me reading the letter, Vernon tired himself out from stopping me to read the letters."

Draco rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I should've known from the beginning, it would have been a lot different if you weren't manipulated to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. Well it's better to talk with the goblins about this, Kuro. Sort out your titles and inheritances, I have suspicions that Dumbo is your magical guardian so see to that problem..."

I growled in anger, Kaname placed his hand on top of my right hand, immediately giving me calmness. I looked at him fondly and nodded my thanks, Draco watched this carefully.

"You both have the strongest Twin Bond I ever seen before." He spoke gleefully.

"How long you been observing since first day?!" I yelped.

"Tut tut not telling."

"You bratty jerk!"

"Stupid Potty-head"

"He-" Kaname hit my hand gently which irrupted our 'fight'.

"Back on subject, join our side and you won't be forced into anything you dislike" Kaname spoke boldly.

This seemed to make Draco stop and think hard, he was struggling whether he should leave his father and take his mother...

Kaname noticed this, "We will look after you if your own father disowns you, you'll be like our family."

Draco brightened and stood proudly, "I will join in hand with you. In return, I will help as much as possible."

I smiled, maybe he isn't so bad after all...

-/-

We talked for ages up to half two in the morning, Draco yawned and Kaname noticed;

"It is time for us to dispart as you are tired, thank you for inviting us."

Draco nodded and nervously fingered his wand, "Hrm... can I become... a Level C Vampire? Like join you?"

Both of us jumped in shock, Kaname spoke in a serious tone; "How did you come across this information?"

Draco wiggled into his seat uncomfortably, "Father insisted that I had to learn every creature and information about them so I 'Don't dirty the Malfoy Pureblood line'..."

Kaname nodded and sighed, "There's a Master and Servant bond involved if you do not want to become a Level E crazy vampire type, it depends whether you want to be controlled like that."

Draco spoke confidently and turned to me, "I do not care, I want to serve you Kuro!"

I was left speechless...

-/-

[[Next Day, Morning]]

I yawned and opened my eyes to see Kaname's face in front of me. I blushed at how cute he looks, I stared at him for what it felt like a while until he startled me with a surprise hug.

He chuckled and opened his eyes finally, "Enjoyed staring at my face?"

I blushed even more, confirming his question. Kaname smiled and kissed my lips deeply, I melted into his kiss immediately.

We stayed like this; staring in each other's eyes, kissing, quietly talking and hugging. Until Senri woke up warily and walked off to the bathroom, clearly not taking notice of us.

We kissed again and got up, we got changed and dropped our blood tablets into our glasses of water.

I grimaced as I drank mine and slammed it on the side table, grabbed my stuff for the day.

"Double lesson of Defence against the dark arts after breakfast." I said gloomy and Kaname said: "It can't be that bad, right?"

-/-

Kaname was wrong, it was HORRIBLE...

Right now, we are sitting in our seats... just reading the theory of the subject... -_-

There's no action or excitement... I have already read this book and I just stared hard at Umbridge until she pleasantly looked up from her writing.

"Something the matter, Mr...?"

"Kuro Kuran, Professor Umbridge." I spoke almost kindly, not wanting to get on her bad side just yet...

"Alright, Mr Kuran. So the question in fact?"

"Sorry Professor Umbridge, I already finished this book."

The entire class looked at me like I was mad to tell her that.

"I have too, Professor Umbridge." Kaname spoke up.

"HANDS UP! I will not have students irrupting this class." Umbridge scolded him, Kaname's left eye twitched in annoyance and nodded.

She turned back to me and sweetly said, "You, Mr Kuran, and your twin can write four foot long report on the theory of defending yourselves against dark creatures. I expect it to be done by next lesson!" She scoffed and went back to writing.

I was already annoyed as she made us say "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," at the beginning of class along with the other irritated students.

I wrote the essay in boredom and luckily it was finished quickly as it was a double period...

I have never had a reason to hate this subject until now, Umbridge ruined it -_-

Kaname glanced at me, 'Something wrong?'

'No, Kaname. But I'm seriously annoyed!' I growled through our thoughts.

'I know, I know Kuro.' Kaname sighed in our thoughts, 'I have finished now.'

We then put our hands up in the air and waited for the toad to notice it, I glanced at the time. An hour left of the lesson...

"Yes, Mr Kuran and Mr Kuran?" She said through her teeth, having to say two same names and looked up from whatever she was writing.

"Professor Umbridge, we have finished." I spoke politely.

"Bring them here." She growled in annoyance, we stood up and walked over her desk.

As she was reading through our essays, I coughed as a question came up in my mind.

She irritatedly looked up and rudely said "Yes?"

"I apologise for asking but... aren't we supposed to be learning how to cast defensive spells by wand? We're just... reading the theory Professor." I asked in caution.

She huffed up and spoke in her falsely sweet voice: "Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Mr Kuran?"

"No Professor Umbridge..."

"Then I'm afraid that you are not qualified to decide what we do in this class that I'm teaching!"

I lost my patience and the famous hot-headed Potter temper was coming on, "Then what if Voldemort decides to attack us?"

The whole class apart from Kaname and Senri reacted in shock; Neville slipped sideways off his stool, Lavender Brown uttered a mini scream, a few snapped upwards and most just jumped and watched as the tension grew...

Umbridge, however, did not flinch or move. She watched my face with a grimly satisfied expression glued on her face.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr Kuran."

Umbridge smirked and leaned forward slightly, "Now Now Mr Kuran, let's make some things clear..."

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He is not dead but returned completely, Professor Umbridge."

"Mr-Kuran-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worst-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath as she stood up. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.'

"It's certainly not a LIE! So Cedric Diggory dropped dead suddenly of his own accord?" I angrily clenched my hands, Kaname saw the memory of Cedric's death by Wormtail's deadly green spell and put his hand on mine under his robe.

"Detention every evening of this week, my office at 5 o' clock Mr Kuran." She spoke sweetly in triumph.

"Yes Professor Umbridge." I gritted out angrily but keeping my cool.

"Now return to your seats, it appears that you both finished and may sit there in silence."

Kaname and I returned to our seats, everyone's eyes followed us until Umbridge gave them a look which they turned away hurriedly.

I huffed angrily in my thoughts and Kaname calmed me for the rest of the double period, we both quickly left when it ended.

"That Umbridge bitc-" I cursed under my breath and Kaname patted my hand.

"Kuro, calm down otherwise it won't get pretty." Kaname spoke as we turned a sharp corner, we bumped into a red hair person who fell afterwards...

I stumbled slightly in result and looked to see who it was... I paled immediately when I saw it was in fact Ginny Weasley...

I glanced at my twin who was furious at her already, I pushed him gently behind me calmly and looked at Ginny who was now getting up in annoyance.

"Watch where you're goin-" She angrily almost-yelled and stopped when she saw me, "Harry!"

My eyes narrowed at her, "My name is clearly Kuro Kuran, Miss Weasley and it's you who was storming around in corridors in such a unpureblood manner." I scoffed and she grew red with anger.

"Har-Kuro, you should be with me! Not that twin of yours!" She spat at him and Kaname's eyes flashed in anger.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't have to insult my twin, carry on then you'll find yourself in a veryyyy horrible situation dear Weasley." I coldly and sweetly spoke while slowly walking towards her in a menacing way.

She shivered at my cold voice and squealed when I snapped at her teasingly, running away in the opposite direction to us immediately.

I smirked and tugged Kaname so we can go on walking down the corridor, Kaname calmed down when it was Lunchtime and I chewed on my sandwich as I scanned the Hall for any red hairs.

I spotted the Weasley Twins and smirked, maybe it was time to test out some interesting pranks...

-/-

I yawned softly as we entered our dorm, I flopped onto my bed and rubbed my pillows with my cheek.

"Being out and about during day really tires me out." I moaned and groaned at my headache that came.

Kaname looked at me with almost pity and sat by me, "You better get used to it, now do your homework as Dinner is in about an hour. Don't forget your detention afterwards, I'll wait outside the door for you."

I nodded gratefully and took out some: ink, quill and parchment and started doing my homework...

-/-

Here I am, in Umbridge's office...

It was transformed into a pink office, plates with moving pictures of cars hung on the wall in rows, teapots and china cups stood proudly on one side of her oak desk, a good view of Hogwart's grounds outside the glass windows and I sat uncomfortably in this wooden thin-cushioned chair...

Umbridge finally sat in front of me after circling me, "Good Evening Mr Kuran." She spoke sweetly while putting out some parchment and a black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"Good Evening Professor Umbridge." I gritted out, holding my hot tongue.

She smiled her falsely sweet smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Now Mr Kuran, I would like you to do some lines for me. No no, not with your quill," Umbridge bossed about when I reached for my bag to get my quill and ink. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

She handed me the same black sharp quill that was sitting on the parchment, I took it and studied it suspiciously.

It looked like any other normal quill but I scanned it further with my vampiric eyesight... there was tiny runes carved in, at the bottom of the nib and it stunk of Umbridge's magic.

I looked at her in suspicion, she merely smiled at me sickly.

"Go on Mr Kuran, write; I must not tell lies."

I sighed and wrote the whole sentence, dropped the sharp quill as a searing pain burned into the back of my right hand. I noticed the words I written was blood red... My Blood...

"How dare... you give me a blood quill, an improved one in that matter!" I spoke almost-calmly as I covered my hand. It burned in pain and started healing away from Umbridge's sight.

I glared at her and she angrily stood up, "How dare you accuse me of giving a blood quill! That's Dark artificial magic!" She huffed like she was the victim and smiled her sickly sweet smile again.

My eyes narrowed and I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked to the door. Umbridge stood there, mouth opening and not forming the words.

"I'm leaving and transfer my detentions to Professor Snape, hell he'll have a field day about that. Good Evening Professor Umbridge." I said almost cheerfully and politely, slammed the door behind me.

I growled angrily and rubbed my hand where the words 'I must not tell lies.' was carved in and was lightly scarred. Kaname isn't going to like this...

-/-

I was wrong...

Kaname was absolutely furious...

He is now pacing a hole in the poor rug on the floor, muttering to himself in anger.

"Kaname!" I exhaustedly spoke and he snapped up.

"Get the Weasley twins to help your evil plotting." I huffed like it was the mist obvious thing in the world.

Kaname smirked and walked out of our dorm... I blinked and smiled...

Let's see how this year goes, hm?

-/-/-

Well that's it for today! I hoped you enjoyed the long chapter... in my eyes it's long unfortunately as I have been typing for ages and editing...

Author out! *yawns*

~Sleepy

e.g. The Q&A is still on! It will end this month so get asking! I will answer on a separate page! I might even slip some spoilers *winks* I'm kindddd...


	10. Chapter Nine

-/-

Hi everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Please review your thoughts, ideas for future chapters, errors that is spotted and anything else! I do not like mean comments and my mom quoted: " If you don't have anything nice to say, keep that mouth shut instead." —_—

Well enjoy this chapter! (｀・ω・´)

~Sleepy

Disclaimer: Its the same as the first few chapters' Disclaimers...

Warnings: Possible swearing and beautiful pranks on Umbridge! 

Chapter Nine:Poisoned...

((Kuro's POV))

I finished my potions essay on types of poisons and chucked it inside my bag, ready for the Potions class tomorrow. I sighed, Kaname hasn't came back from his meeting with the Weasley Twins. I smirked, Umbridge will get it for real...

I looked to my hand which had healed completely immediately after leaving Umbridge's office after my detention with her, Kaname said that nothing can scar unless I had no blood for ages and was on verge of death...

I perked up when I smelt Kaname's scent enter the Slytherin common room and began to climb the staircase to our dorm, I breathed in his calming scent when Kaname entered finally with an amused expression plastered on his face.

"So how was the evil plotting?" I smirked in amusement at him.

"All settled for tomorrow." Kaname's smile got wider and I backed slightly away... that was one heck of a scary smile...

-/-/-

My mouth hung open in shock, everyone's reaction are... well similar to mine...

What was in front of me read:

"... the Ministry has now [passed] Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts. The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted."

-High Inquistior, Educational Decree 23...

 

'Nope Nope nope' I repeated in my head and stormed off to the Hall in anger.

Kaname raised his left perfect eyebrow, "I see that you saw it?" I nodded while stabbing my chicken covered in gravy in anger.

"I can't believe she actually used her sweet tickets to get the Minister to actually get that passed, what the hell Dumbledore is doing about this?" I whispered furiously to Kaname who then sighed.

"I'm not sure Kuro but please don't get on Umbridge's nerves just yet." Kaname smirked and ate a forkful of mash and peas.

"What are you planning?"

"Ah ah that will be telling my dear brother!" Kaname said almost sweetly and I shivered... that sweet tone didn't suit him at all...

-/-/-

I grabbed my bag and almost rushed to Umbitch's class in excitement, it was finally the next day and I had my lunch quickly to rush for the pranks that was going to happen in her class.

Kaname was in his seat already and smirked at me while nodding, I sat down next to him and got my books out as usual with a grin on my face.

It was around 10 minutes when Umbridge had finally arrived and she scanned us in suspicion then settled on her chair. She spoke her usual sickly-sweet speech and picked up her quill to write on her parchment.

A few minutes later she was struggling to write... no matter how many times she dipped the quill in ink and quickly write the letters but the inky words would not show at all.

She looked up suspiciously and watched every single student in the room, I kept my calm blank face while inside I'm snorting with amusement.

'It's not over yet.' Kaname sent the thought with a hint of a smirk to it.

'Oh? I will look forward to more then.' I sent while watching Umbridge snapping her quill in frustration.

'Oh you will my dear twin.'

-/-

He was right, I sat in my seat trying hard to not laugh out loud at the sight of Umbridge's shoes AND feet (As she took off her shoes and stepped on the stone that was charmed to stick her onto) stuck to the ceiling.

"LET ME DOWN NOW! I DEMAND WHOEVER IT WAS TO OWN UP AND LET ME DOWN BEFORE THEY ARE EXPELLED!" She yelled angrily while holding her pink hat on her head and her face reddening, I was suddenly hit with the memory of 'Uncle' Vernon's reddening face of anger before slapping me. I flinched and took deep breaths.

Kaname placed his hand on mine softly under the wooden desk.

'That man isn't your family, don't think of him anymore. I'll get my revenge on him for giving you a terrible childhood... I promise.' Kaname comforted me and I nodded thankfully.

'Thanks Kaname, I'm glad that I have you now.' I smiled at him fondly and laughed along with the others when a massive group of white birds appeared out of thin air and started attacking Umbridge. (Not painfully guys!)

Kaname smiled at me and gripped my hand fondly while turning back to stare at Umbridge in amusement.

-/-/-

Unfortunately Filch had arrived at the scene a few moment later and yelled at the birds while we packed our books and started to leave the classroom. But before Kaname and I left, Kaname quickly flicked his wand and Umbridge fell onto Filch immediately.

I laughed hard at their faces and the struggles to get up and away from each other.

"Oh Merlin that was amazing! I needed the laugh for ages!" I laughed more and Kaname nodded while smiling at me.

"Glad you enjoyed it, a little doing at the Hall later may amuse you today." Kaname's eyes twinkled slightly in amusement and mischief, I shook my head laughing.

My laugher died a little while later and we made our way to Potions class. It was almost full so Kaname and I had to go our separate seats instead of together, Kaname sat next to a blonde haired girl with a dreamy look on her face and strange earrings hung from her ears... (LUNAAAAA)

The only seat left on the 'Slytherin's side' of the room was next to Draco so I took it, he gave a slight nod of his head.

"How are you Kuro?" He asked while staring disgusted at Ron Weasley's behaviour of picking his nose.

"Supposedly alright, I guess you heard about my recent class with Professor Umbridge?" I answered with amusement clear in my voice.

He laughed, "Merlin of course! Everyone spoke of the pranks! How ugly was her pants when she hung from the ceiling?"

"It was pink and lacy. Urgh..." I shuddered and Draco wrinkled his nose.

Snape stormed into the noisy classroom with black robes billowing as the whole class silenced immediately at the sight of Snape. I stared hard at the billowing robes and lean over to Draco to whisper "How does he made those robes billow?"

He shook his head in amusement "He never told me his secret." He whispered fondly about his godfather. I grunted and listened to Snape's usual speech.

Draco went off to collect the ingredients after Snape's speech and demands.

I lit the fire under the cauldron and let the water boil gently.

I suddenly thought about Draco and... his request...

*FLASHBACK *

I stared at Draco in shock while he fingered the hem of his outer robes. His sudden request was... I don't know how to put it... He wants me to turn him?! Practically he'll be like a servant to me and I would've doubted he wanted to be controlled like this ages ago with his stuck up behaviour but now...

"Are you serious about this?" I asked wondering, "Why me not Kaname?"

He nodded nervously and I glanced at Kaname.

'It is your choice as he gave you his approval.' He spoke through our thoughts.

'I... *sighs* it's strange as he's more different than the years with him being stuck up' I sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it." I spoke, breaking the silence.

He looked up and almost smiled in relief, "Thank you Kuro."

"So... when?" I asked curiously.

"W-Whenever you are free."

"On the first Hogsmeade weekend then? The castle will almost be empty." I offered and he took it.

*FLASHBACK ENDS *

I suddenly snapped from the memory and blinked at Draco poking my side gently.

"Hey hey, you fine?" He asked causally while setting the ingredients down and putting some on my chopping board. I nodded and got up from my stool, kicked it under the desk and started doing the ingredients that needed chopping.

We finshed earlier than the others and Snape grunted when I placed our vial on his desk, he willingly let us go and I nodded at Kaname who nodded back and went back to his potion.

I walked along with Draco out of the classroom and to the Slytherin Common Room. I spoke the password ('Salazar') and entered with Draco behind, I chucked my bag next to a black sofa and sat on it while yawning.

Draco shook his head at me and picked up a book from the bookselves near the fireplace and sat next to me.

Neither one of us broke the silence until... "Draco... can I ask why you want it?"

He looked up and frowned while spelling privacy wards around us, "I didn't want be controlled by anyone especially Dumbo and Moldy Shorts, my father is pressing me to pick sides which is more to his side really... I apologise if you feel that I'm using you but truthfully I want to join you Kuro. I was a jerk before and now I want to redo everything aswell."

I nodded understanding and smirked, held out my hand. He looked at it confused and then realised.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." He smirked and held onto my hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Kuro Kuran, unlike the Harry Potter I was before." I chuckled, "Did you remember my reply?"

"Oh Merlin! I didn't even expected it! 'I think I can find the right sort myself, thank you' ..." He laughed and I wrinkled my nose.

"You were really stuck up before that I rejected you but I wished I hadn't now..."

"Why? What happened to the 'Golden Trio' now?"

"Ron and Hermione betrayed me..." I said, almost giving my emotions away.

"What? The bookworm and nose-picker? Seriously?"

I nodded, "I found out their secret relationship and they were being paid to be my best friends while moulding me to be the perfect Boy Who Lived." I said angrily.

"I knew something was off with them." Draco muttered and I looked at him. "What?"

"I once walked on them kissing behind a bookshelf at the back of the library." He said bluntly and I blinked.

"WHAT? When?"

"First year"

"THAT'S IT!"

-/-/-

I yawned while eating my hot roast dinner quietly and waited for Kaname. Draco sat beside me, eating his in silent.

We spoke of suspicious scenes and events that happened while staying in the common room, I told him of my entire life with the Dursleys and he told me his. His father was strict and educated him on Pureblood ideas and similar subjects, he was friends with Blaise and Pansy since nursery. Draco spoke of his mother fondly and love her dearly.

Kaname walked over to us with Senri and sat down.

"You're lucky that you get to go earlier, Luna was daydreaming most of the time but I didn't mind that much to be honest." Kaname smiled while picking his own roast dinner and sniffing the chicken on his fork but dropped it.

"Kaname?"

"There's fucking potions on the food." He whispered furiously.

I froze and looked at his plate and my plate, I cursed when I realised I ate some of the food that had the same potions.

A nasty feeling sank in my stomach and my right hand flew up to cup my mouth.

"Kuro?" Draco worriedly asked.

I immediately stood up and ran out of the Hall, dodging the incoming students and rushed to a nearby empty bathroom. A feeling of sickness hit me hard and I collapsed onto a sink when I managed to walk in then stumbled to a cubicle, I was violently sick in the toilet.

I felt cool fingers on my forehead and I almost panicked but calmed down when I heard Kaname's voice, "It's alright..."

"Kaname..."

Blackness took over me and I gladly let it consume my vision as I stumbled to nothingness...

-/-/

I bolted up and winced at the headache I gained, I realised I was in the familiar white bed along with the others in the Hospital Wing.

"Kuro?" I heard Kaname's voice and turned to my right to see him sitting on a chair with a book on his lap, he stared at me worriedly.

"Kaname?"

"Kuro you were poisoned..."

"What? By who?"

"As you know that all potions need a bit of the brewer's magic... Well...the magic signature from it was the same as... Dumbledore's."

"WHAT?"

-/-/-

That's it for now guys! See you guys next chapter!

-Sleepy ( ´ ▽ ` )

Plus I have a new Fanfiction! Please check for it on my profile for details ^ ^

-/-


End file.
